Love Isn't Always Deadly
by baby bunnie
Summary: Vampires have stalked Earth since time began. The Lord has been reborn as Darien Shields. When he finds his soulmate once again, what will he do to have her? And what if Serena doesn't cooperate? NOTE: Updated... a bit late.
1. Episode 1

Title: Love Isn't Always Deadly

Author: baby bunnie

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Horror

Episode One: Lost, now found. 

The air was vapid and sultry. Darkness stretched beyond one's imaginations. The World Beyond was strangely deafening, even though it was ironically quiet. Death hung in the unstirring air as a hooded shape glided towards the towering castle in the distance. 

The Night Palace, built of stones of human blood, loomed above the Land and past the Edge Point and beyond. 

The shadowy figure lifted its head and looked at the guard at the gate with dark, raven pupils, not once taking down its hood. The figure made a hand signal. The guard nodded and opened the Forbidden Gates. Without hesitating, it glided in.

Past the Forbidden Gates, the figure increased its speed and moved into the darkness, allowing it to swallow everything in its path, including the figure itself. 

~

The metal doors stood menacingly in the darkness as the silhouette knocked quietly on the door. The quiet gesture created quite a clamor in the silencing darkness. The doors opened and mists of red-hot fumes poured out. The figure seems quite unaffected by the air and walked in. 

The throne room, even with mists of fumes swirling everywhere, was quite impressive in its own way of glamor. Spacey and sullen, the brownish-reddish floor was soft, yet hard. Steps led up to the throne where The Dark Lord sat, staring down at hooded figure with dark, stormy blue eyes.

"What is it?" The cold, sharp voice penetrated the darkness and bounced off unseen walls. 

The Lord was sitting on the throne; eerie darkness and strange shadows muffled his face form. His dark, stormy blue eyes shone down at the figure. 

"We've found her Darien." The figure lifted a hand to its hood and pulled it down gracefully, only to reveal a young woman's face as her hair tumbled down. She smiled at the Lord happily. "We've finally found her!" She shook her beautiful black hair and smoothed it out. Her dark eyes met the Lord's shocked ones and laughed. 

Another hooded creature walked in the Throne Room. Turning to look at the dark-haired young lady, it pulled its hood down and revealed her face. It was another young woman, with long blonde hair put up in a red bow and sparkling blue eyes a shade lighter than the sky on a warm sunny day. Smiling slightly, she faced the Lord. 

"Found her?" The Lord echoed. Images of Her rushed into his mind; young, innocent, and beautiful… the night she died… He winced as the memories came back. How he tried to save her, and everything else that followed. He had mourned centuries for her death, knowing she would return, but he didn't expect it to be so sudden. 

"You have?" He was shocked beyond words, she was back, and she was his, he would make sure of that personally. "Where is she? Have you hurt her in any way? Is she all right? What does she look like? What's--" He was interrupted by a series of giggles. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"I haven't seen you this worked up since the day she-" 

The young woman with black hair thrust her hand forward and covered the other's mouth. "Are you crazy Mina? Have you forgotten? The Rule?" She hissed in her ear. 

The blonde girl, Mina, sighed. "No I haven't Raye. It's just that--" Again, she was stopped by another hiss in her ear. 

"Recite the rule." She demanded.

Mina frowned, annoyed. "The Rule of the Goddess. 'No one is ever to mention anything about Her.' The Lord had made this rule official since the day she died." She managed in a whisper, throwing worried glances at the now frowning Ruler.

"Good. And don't forget Mina." She glared at her. 

"Stop getting so worked up. You must remember that The Lord had assigned us as her Protectors, and we failed. We failed, Raye." Mina whispered. 

"Shush! I know that! Why do you think we have been looking for her for so long?" She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"What are you two mumbling about? Speak up!" The loud demand startled the two girls and shook the walls of the castle. 

"Sir." A gentle, soothing voice of yet another hooded creature rang in the silence.

The two girls turned around. "Amy!" They cried.

"Yes?" The figure named Amy took off her hood and calm, blue eyes laughed silently at the two petrified girls. "What are you three getting so worked up about?" Turning to the Lord, she said, "Would you like to see her? Darien?" She grinned slightly. 

With her natural blue hair and very clever mind, Amy was always the calm one, no matter what the situation. Over the years, she had been the one to calm down the Lord whenever he got worked up over particular things, especially after her death. Amy's code was Blue. 

Mina was the bubbly one, almost able to find happiness among anything. Her long blonde hair was always put up with a red bow, and soft bangs brushed across her light blue eyes. Her code was Orange.

Raye had a temper that most people wouldn't want to come across. With her fiery black hair and dark purple eyes that are often mistaken for black, she was easily a Code Red. Raye also has a sixth sense, which makes her leader of the Reds. 

There was another girl. Another protector of Her. Her name was Lita. She had shoulder-length hazel hair and eyes a shade darker than pure emerald. Being quite tall and great at cooking, she was easily classified as a Code Green. 

And She. She was simply a Code Silver. The first Silver since Time had its chance. 

~

Serena Tsukino was your average 16-soon-to-be 17-year-old girl, even though she couldn't remember her birth parents. She was adopted by a rich couple when she was just a baby. 

Serena was in her room when Amy came.

"Ugh… math… whoever invented it is going to hear a lot from me…" She groaned as she stared at the problems that laid in front of her. She was tired, dead tired. It had been days since she has had a decent sleep; she had been having nightmares for days. _No… that wouldn't be right. Dreams, not nightmares. Strange dreams. _She thought quietly. _Dreams of longing and wanting. _She continued. 

A warm furry thing jumped onto her lap, startling her out of her daydreams. "Oh Luna… what's happening to me? I feel like a whole different person since the day those dreams began…" She mumbled. The sleek black cat cocked her head to one side, as if indicating that she understood. 

Serena giggled. "Where did you learn such tricks Luna?" Luna looked out the window. 

Serena sighed. "Goddess… I am sick of this! No more math for me! Not today anyway…" She got out of her chair and flung herself on the bed. Her eyelids felt heavy and within a minute, she had fallen asleep.

Then the dreams came. 

__

She was in a room, sitting on the bed, thinking of something. Something her subconscious doesn't want to remember. 

The room was beautiful; silver walls that seem to shine with a magical glow and smooth crystallised floors that were half-transparent. The furniture was built of rich oak and the bed was soft and comfortable. 

The sense of longing and wanting came again and she stood up. Walking to the balcony, she slid open the glass-door and walked out, looking up at the night sky. It was a full moon, and the moonlight shone down into the garden below. Shadows covered most of the grounds and made it look eerie. This is so strange…_ Serena thought to herself. _I've always woken up when I opened the balcony doors… 

__

She looked down into the shrubbery, eyes searching the shadows for something. Or is it someone?_ Her subconscious prodded her. Something moved, and she jumped, or her subconscious did, and she slowly turned her head towards an old willow tree. Adjusting her eyes to the dark, she looked down. _

R-r-r-r-r-r-ring! 

Serena jumped up and looked around, confused. R-r-r-r-ring! Her eyes shone recognition as she realized she was back in her room. The phone was ringing, and the curtains flowing in the breeze. Luna was obviously unhappy as she got shaken off when Serena jumped. Shaking off the strange feelings from her dream, she picked up the phone. 

"Tsukino Residence. May I help you?" 

Serena frowned. "Hello?" There was no one on the other end. "Hello?" She tried again, annoyed that this had woken her up from her dream. She had almost found out what she was looking for. Sighing, she put down the receiver. She sat down on the bed and was just about to try and go back to sleep when she heard something. It was so soft that she wouldn't have heard it under normal circumstances. But this wasn't normal. It was the soft tap of footsteps, as if they were landing somewhere, in this case, in her room. 

"Serenity?" 

She froze, not wanting to turn around; hoping this was a dream. _But that's not right… I just woke up! _Her mind cried. Serena ignored her mixed feelings and turned around slowly. 

It was a young girl, looking about the same age as her, with wise blue eyes and short blue hair. She had a soft smile of recognition on her lips and held out a hand as if for her to shake. Serena stared at her, narrowing her blue eyes.

She laughed, a soothing sound, like the sound of waves when you go to the beach. "My name is Amy. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand.

Serena kept her suspicions to herself and held out a hand. The girl, Amy, looked harmless enough. Her mind though, was going crazy. 

"What name do you go by? Serenity?" She was speaking again. 

"Why should I tell you?" Serena blurted, all etiquette forgotten. "I mean, you just 'poof' here just like that. How did you get in anyway?"

Amy was raising her eyebrows, much to Serena's surprise. "I'm Andrew's friend. Haven't you heard him mention me before?" 

Once again, the girl got into Serena's good side. "Wait… Amy…?"

"Mizuno." She smiled. "Amy Mizuno." 

Serena's eyes lighted up at the name. Andrew had talked about her before. Once. "Oh!" She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…, my name is Serena Tsukino, long time visitor to the Crown Arcade." 

Amy nodded in response.

"Well, uh… how did you get in?" Serena rubbed her hands together.

"The door." She said simply.

"Oh." Serena felt stupid. How else would one come in? 

Amy must have noticed her embarrassment and quickly added, "Andrew told me all about you so I decided to pay you a visit. The door was unlocked, so I came in." She smiled a knowing smile. "I'm so sorry if I interrupted anything important."

Serena was stunned by her politeness. "Oh no!" She cried and grabbed the girl's arm. "You have to come to the arcade with me. I need to get away from those." She nodded towards the math books. 

Amy laughed again and there was a sort of pleasant feeling in that laugh, like they knew each other form a long time ago. Serena shook her head, pushing unimportant things to the back of her mind. With Serena leading the way, the two walked out her room and down the stairs. She stopped to retrieve the house keys, and they walked out of the house. 

~

"So… do you think she'll have some kind of memory jolt when she sees us?" Lita was asking, flipping her brown hair back. Raye shrugged. Lita sighed and looked out the window wistfully at a couple walking hand in hand. Her eyes filled with anger and her hands curled into a fist, knuckles pale white. Someone gripped her fist and she looked up, blinded my fury. 

"Hey…" It was Mina, and she was looking towards the blonde-haired young man at the counter. "Don't destroy that fragile spell we've cast on Andrew. If you get angry in front of him, he might snap out of the spell, and we all know none of us will be able to take that. After all, the spell feeds off our life energy. Remember, this _friendship_ between Andrew, "She nodded at the man. "Was created in order to obtain information about Serenity."

The bell rang, signalling someone had entered, and Lita looked up, eyes cleared and calm. The three girls smiled as Amy walked in with the Lady trailing quietly behind her. Mina stood and smoothed out any offending wrinkles on her hazel skirt and cat-walked towards the two. Seeing her leader get up, Lita followed, Raye behind. Amy was grabbing Serena's hand and waving a cheerful hello to Andrew, sitting down at the counter stools. Serena followed, calling for the 'usual'. 

__

She must come here a lot. Lita thought reasonably as Andrew leaned over and started teasing her. She was blushing. Lita leaned towards Raye and nudged her. Raye shook her head. "She doesn't have a crush on him. I'd say she looks up to him like an older sibling." Lita sighed in relief.

Mina was plopping herself on a stool next to Serena and was smiling at her, her bubbly personality covering up her usual leadership. As Lita neared, she caught bits and pieces of the conversation. 

"So you're the Serena we've been hearing so much about." She winked at Andrew. He blushed. Lita grinned. Mina and her seductress act. She shook her head at the blonde hopelessly. 

Serena's face grew red too, and she shook her head furiously. "Are you guys new in town?" 

"Oh, we're just old-time friends of Andy's." Lita smiled at Serena and studied her china-doll face. Beautiful as before. Tears were building at the back of her eyes. She wanted to run up to her and hug her, bring her back to Darien's side. A kick from Raye snapped her out of her senses and she swallowed, forcing the tears back. 

Serena was looking at her now expectantly. She laughed inwardly, remembering that curious look. "My name is Lita, and this is Raye." She pointed to Raye. "And I'm sure you know Amy and Mina." 

She nodded.

Mina butted in, making Lita want to chuckle. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" The smile on everyone's face dimmed, except for Mina's. 

"No…" She looked away. 

"Whoo!" Mina grabbed her shoulders and patted her back. "Neither do we! Go singles!" Se thrust a fist into the air and made Serena laugh. Lita sighed. Close call. Always rely on Mina to bring them in a situation but not out. _Miracles do happen. _She thought.

"Anyway, you want to go see the guy we work for? You know? THE big guy?" She put her face in her chin and looked at Serena. 

"Sure." Serena got up and followed Mina… to the bathroom. Confusion appeared in the young girl's eyes and Lita lengthened her pace, feeling Raye's steady pace behind her. Lita bit her lip and cocked her head to one side. The signal for Amy to prepare the potion, and for Raye to grab Serena if needed. 

"You guys," Serena was saying. "What's going on? I thought we were going to go meet your boss?"

"We are, Serena." Lita took her arm firmly, knowing that Serena's faint suspicion before has enlarged to unbelievable proportions. Serena was struggling as they reached the bathroom and flung the door open, all five of them crowded into the small stall. 

"Let go of me! What are you doing?!" Serena was panicking now. Not a good sign. Lita nodded at Raye and both pounced on her, holding her against the door. 

Mina was talking to her in an urgent voice, cheerful personality long gone. "Serena, listen to me. We are your friends, your protectors. And we want you to trust us." She looked at Amy, who snapped her fingers, making a small bottle appearing out of thin air. Serena was staring, voice hoarse from screaming. Amy was pulling out the cork and walking towards Serena. Lita felt nervousness growing in her chest. She couldn't bear to see her Lady like that. She stepped out, letting Serena go. Raye cried out in alarm as she was knocked aside. 

"No!" Lita cried as a streak of blue light shot past her. The spell hit the door just as Serena grabbed the handle. Lita heard her surprised gasp as she tried to open the door. She flipped around, eyes wild with panic. Lita turned away, tears rolling down her eyes. "No!" She cried again, throwing a hand in the air and flinging it sideways. "Mina, there has GOT to be a better way. Didn't Darien say not to make her upset?" Mina was frowning now. "Look at her! Does she look happy to you? Does she look willing to go with us?" 

"Darien did not say anything about her being willing, just not upset." Mina crossed her arms. 

"MINA! That's the same thing, you and I both know it!" Lita was getting frustrated and tears kept blurring her vision.

"Lita. I too do not want to upset Serenity, but look at her. I mean, look at her!" Mina grabbed Lita by the shoulders and whipped her around. Lita's eyes widened at the sight of Serena, who was sobbing uncontrollably at the door, blonde hair a mess. Lita turned away. She didn't want to see. "You see?" Mina was hugging her, and Lita couldn't move, do anything. 

Amy was whipping up a spell when Lita's crying finally ceased to occasional sniffs. Raye was helping her, being a half witch and all. Mina nodded at her, giving her permission to help. Lita joined the making of spell, casting her own energy into the void. The round ball of energy was emitting a calm feeling in the restroom, and Lita felt immediately better. Remembering Serena, she slowly turned around to look at her. Serena was swaying gently, with Mina by her side. She slumped to the ground, jelly-like, and her eyes blanked. Amy took the bottle and pulled out the cork once again, crouching beside Serena. Holding her chin back, she put the bottle on Serena's lips and tipped it slowly, watching the liquid flow into her half-opened mouth. Lita watched as Serena's eyes closed slowly and Amy threw the bottle in the trash. The ball dimmed and dispersed in the air as she stumbled towards the three figures at the door, knowing that Raye was beside her. Amy was getting up, and she was smiling. 

"Let's go." Mina snapped her fingers at the wall and the portal appeared. Lita hesitated before stepping through the black hole. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Raye… what is it that you've figured out that we don't know?" 

Raye was looking at her strangely, with something like surprise in her eyes. "So, you sensed me? Was I that obvious?" 

"Not really." Lita replied. "I just felt that you were suppressing something." 

She could tell Raye was trying hard not to smile when she responded, "I thought Amy would be the one to figure it out first, given the strange circumstances of Serenity's previous death. But it looks like she haven't yet." 

Lita frowned. What was Raye getting at? She pointed that out loud.

"Think, Lita. How can a mere mortal like Serenity _was _be reborn this quickly?" She whirled around lazily and walked through the portal. Understanding filled Lita. Everything was wrong, and this information… Darien did not know about it. _Raye and I… _She thought, fear doubling her over. _We're the only ones who know… _She stepped through the portal, mind troubled more than her heart.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Good? Bad? Don't hold back on the criticism. I'd like to improve my stories in anyway possible. Thanks for taking the time to read! 

~ Dani


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Title: Love Isn't Always Deadly

Author: baby bunnie

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Horror

Episode Two: Endymion and Darien

He trailed a finger down her pale cheek, breathing in her scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla whilst caressing her hand with another. Leaning down, he kissed her lips, just a light touch, and sighed. It really was her. The one he loved, the one he knew and recognized. Now if she'll only wake up…

She was floating, floating in darkness, unable to see anything. _What had happened? _Serena wondered to herself._ **It doesn't matter.** _A cool voice answered in her mind. **_All that matters is that you're here, where you should've been in the first place._ **

__

Who are you and where am I? She asked silently.

**__**

I'm you… in another form. And as to where, you shall have to find out for yourself. It answered.

__

What do you mean? Serena frowned despite her situation.

**__**

Not now, all will be clear soon, but before then, I will be guiding you and I need your trust.

I… all right. Serena decided to take a risk. 

**__**

Now, you need to open your eyes and wake up.

What do you mean? My eyes are already open.

****

Open your eyes! The sentence struck Serena as a demand and she frowned again. 

__

All right…Serena thought, annoyed. Somehow knowing what to do, she closed her eyes. After waiting for a few seconds, she opened her eyes and blinked in surprise.

He saw her forehead wrinkle into a frown, as if struggling to do something. The movement was so familiar; he almost choked with tears. Darien couldn't help it; he had seen her die, seen her grave, mourned for her, and longed for her. Now that she was here, he couldn't move, couldn't do a thing to help her with the thing she's struggling with. 

A movement from Serena startled him and he snapped his head around. She was struggling again, this time to open her eyes. He sucked in a breath and looked at her, patiently waiting. 

Serena tried to get her eyes to adjust to her surroundings so she can see. As her vision slowly came into focus, she realized that the room she was in had its shades drawn, or maybe they were just that dark. The air was dead, and she had a bit of trouble breathing. 

Looking around, her eyes focused on a young man sitting beside her, staring at her intently. She let out a yelp and shot up, immediately paying for her actions as the room started spinning. 

Darien saw her open her crystalline blue eyes that searched the room briefly, finally focusing on him. He saw her eyes widen and spring up, letting out a small scream. At that moment, she lurched forward as if falling, and he quickly steadied her with his arms, letting her frail body collapse into his embrace. Holding her tightly, he ran a hand loosely through her blonde hair, still rich and beautiful as he remembered. Looking down, he caught her staring up at him with a dreamy, yet curious sort of look. As he stared into her eyes, his mind went blank.

Blue clashed with blue and emotions swirled through both pairs of eyes. Emotions that Serena had never encountered before. She was so caught up in trying to figure out what they meant that she failed to notice him leaning down slowly, staring at her lips. When she finally snapped out of her dream-like stance, he was so close… so close that it'll only take a slight movement to come in contact. Her eyes drooped, and she leaned in.

It was like being struck by lightening and a tingling sensation spread through her body. Serena couldn't help but lean in more, pressing her small body against his. She slowly realized that he needed her as much as she needed him, and, almost automatically, she reached with her mind for contact. 

__

Why the hell am I trying to enter his mind?! How can a person enter someone else's mind?! More important, why am I kissing someone I have never met in my whole life?!

Serena thoughts were jumbled by trying to see his thoughts. 

Sensing no gap or entrance, she frowned inwardly, or something inside her wanted her to frown. He was blocking his mind from her, there was something he didn't want her to know. 

His lips parted, and she slid her tongue in. He stiffened, not used to the new emotions swirling through him. He had wanted her; every part of her was perfect to him and then, he let go accidentally. Immediately, he realized he had made a mistake. A mistake he knew he would dread for centuries. He had allowed her to enter…

Serena felt him drop his guard and she slowly reached into his mind. 

Love. That was the first thing that she felt. Followed by tremendous guilt and loneliness. But there was something else... something in him struggling to get out... 

Serena froze. A bubbling sensation rose inside her and she knew. And she knew that he knew. They were meant to be together, meant for each other. 

Soulmates. 

She felt something burn inside her, something dark and furious, like anger, but more.

Endymion struggled to close his mind to her, but she was strong in telepathy. She always had been. That was one thing he loved about her, but not right now. If he can't block her out soon, she would know everything. Even things she's not ready to know yet. Feeling helpless, he decided to end the kiss, feeling guilty and pained. Unless she still trusts him after reading his mind, there was no way for him to keep her out. 

Serena felt him pull away. _No! No, no, no, no… _She almost cried out loud. _Why…?_ Her heart ached as they separated. The angry feeling dispersed. He looked at her with a tenderness she's never seen and sighed out loud. _He's going to say something. _She thought. 

But the way he said it was not at all what she had expected. She heard his voice all right… but she was confident his lips didn't move. 

__

Serenity… do you remember? Anything? 

She swallowed, staring at him with wide eyes. It was just like the way she communicated with the cool voice before. 

__

Remember what? And my name's not Serenity, it's Serena. She suddenly understood. He never meant to kiss her, he just mistook her for somebody else. Her heart broke, and tears rolled down her cheeks, blurring her vision. Not wanting him to see, she looked down on her lap. _I thought we… you… soulmates…? _She wondered half-heartedly.

__

Oh god… oh god, oh god, oh god… she's crying. Darien felt her heart break and felt his too. He didn't understand why she was crying. Did he do something wrong? Then, with a heart-wrenching realization, he remembered that he had pulled away from the kiss. He cursed silently. Then, he heard her. Obviously she had forgotten to block her thoughts and he heard her arguing with her inner self. 

__

Why? I thought he loved me… 

Why would he love you? He said "Serenity" remember? Or are you too stupid to realize your name is NOT Serenity?

I'm NOT stupid! I just…

Goddess… you don't even know the guy! You don't know his name, you don't know where he's from, and you don't know where YOU are. You don't even know what he looks like! And he kissed you damn it! What the hell were you thinking?!

Serena sighed inwardly. Her subconscious was right, she didn't know a thing about him. 

He chuckled quietly to himself. It was so familiar, her arguing with her inner self like that. "Is that why?" He asked softly, slipping a finger under her chin and tipping her head up to look at him. 

Her eyes widened. 

"What?" It came out as a whisper. 

"Is that why you're crying?" He repeated, brushing away her tears, cradling her face in his palm. 

"I-is what why?" Serena stammered.

"You thought I was talking about someone else. You thought that kiss wasn't meant for you." He put his forehead against hers. Serena felt like she was melting in his arms. "I knew you as Serenity a long time ago… but if you want, I'll can call you by your name now," He paused. "Serena." 

She nodded and looked up, getting her first good look at him. 

The man had locks of silky, ebony hair and bangs that brushed across his stormy blue eyes, adding to his good looks. He had a strong, muscular body that any girl would die for, and a uniform and cape completed his boyish looks. 

"Serena… do you remember me?" He asked, placing his hand against her forehead. 

"I don't even know you!" She exclaimed before she could stop herself.

He gave a start. "Ah… yes of course. I am D-" Serena cut him off.

"The Dark Lord Endymion of the World Beyond." She gasped and covered her mouth, suddenly realizing what she said. 

Darien cocked an eyebrow. "Hm... at least it's close enough…" 

Serena shook her head profusely. "I don't know what you're talking about, really, I don't." She started edging away from him.

He saw that she was quickly losing her trust in him. He grabbed onto her arm as if that will help steady her trust and saw her eyes widen. "Wha-?!" She gasped. 

"Please… Serena… please trust me. I won't hurt you!" He begged softly.

She shook her head and her eyes shone with fear, beads of sweat glistened on her forehead and her long hair stuck to her neck. She brushed her hair behind her shoulders, and tried to shake Endymion's hand off. But his eyes were stuck to her neck. _Oh god… oh please not now… not until she trusts me and lets me… _His subconscious begged silently.

Then, he moved without meaning to. He leapt forward like an animal stalking its prey and, at the last moment, saw her eyes widen in shock. 

The door slammed open and two pairs of hands grabbed him before he could reach Serena. He screamed as relief and outrage flowed through him at the same time. He had wanted her, and he had been stopped, but that was good. Good and bad. 

He snarled nastily and kicked and clawed at the four hands that were holding him, eyes on Serena's neck still. Wringing his hands out of their grasp, he grabbed hold of their heads and slammed them into each other, not once removing his eyes on its target. 

__

NO! Darien screamed as he struggled to get control of his other self. "Get away from me now!" He screamed at Serena as he threw himself against the bedpost. "RUN! And go to Amy and the girls!" 

He growled as his eyes darkened to a bluish-black. He stood up and stared at the empty room, letting out a howl of rage. "How dare you?!" 

Then, he finally let Darien take over. 

~

Serena ran through the dark corridors, panting in fright at what happened. It almost looked as if he was struggling with himself, and he had told her to get away from him. 

And he had been staring at her neck… Serena self-consciously touched her neck. She frowned. What had he been staring at her like that? 

__

And what did he mean by knowing me as Serenity? How could he know me as someone I don't even know myself?And… GODDESS! I KISSED a guy I don't even know! Oh… mom will kill me when she finds out. Serena sighed inwardly. She knew she wasn't making any sense.

Mom! Her mind gave a jolt. _They're probably worried sick about me now… _Serena thought as she remembered her family and friends.

__

Amy…Raye, Mina, Lita… goddess… he didn't even tell me where they are! She stopped to catch her breath and leaned on a wall. Her eyes had started to adjust to the darkness now and she could tell she was in a dark hallway with no light whatsoever. 

__

Tap… tap… tap…

What was that? Her mind started to panic as she imagined all sorts of things happening to her.

__

Tap… tap… tap…

A soft voice reached Serena's ears. "Serena? Are you there?" 

Serena almost jumped with relief when she recognized the voice. "Raye! I'm over here!" She yelled.

She heard the soft tap of heels as Raye's form came into focus. "Serena? Are you all right?" 

Serena used the last of her draining energy and lunged at Raye. "Thank god you're here! That guy… Endymion… he scared the hell out of me!" She said as the whole story came rushing out of her mouth. 

Raye's eyes widened. "Oh god! We better get you to Amy and the others. You said he came at you right? Well, did he actually hit you or… um…" 

"He was held back by these two guys." Serena answered. 

"Whew…" Raye sighed. "That's good… Well, you're going to have to tell your story again to the others. They would want to know what happened. There's a lot you don't know about The Lord and us." 

Serena frowned as memories of drinking the so-called potion she was forced to drink cam rushing into her mind. "Yeah… I'll say…" She said sarcastically. 

Raye shook her head. "All will be clear soon. And it is Destiny who arranged this." 

Serena looked at Raye, confused. _What was Raye talking about? Destiny?_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. All will be clear soon.' Raye had said. Serena decided that it was no time to think whether the girls were dangerous. _It's probably best to just listen to what they have to say about making me drink blood._ Serena shivered at the thought.

~

Darien literally collapsed on the floor, panting from his ordeal. He had stopped Endymion, and that was good. 

__

You bastard! The Dark Lord hissed. _She's finally back, and you could've claimed her as yours. You will regret this! Once she falls in love with another, you will regret it!_

****

Regret? I have nothing to regret. Darien said smoothly. **She will never fall in love with anyone but me. I will make sure. But she was not ready to come over, and I am not one to push her. Once she trusts me and lets me take her, I will. I have sworn. **

__

I swore before, and I failed, you will too if you don't listen to me. Bring her over to your World, our World, and everyone and everything shall thrive. The Lord raised his voice.

****

No! I will not take her until she is ready, and when she is, it will be up to her to make the choice. Darien said firmly as he ended the conversation by blocking out his mind. He could feel the Lord shake with rage. Darien gazed at the ruffled bedspread grimly. "I have sworn to take her, body and soul, and I will live up to that oath." 

****

~

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Just a note to tell you school is starting for me, high school, to be precise, and I'm a nervous wreck… I might not be able to update once every week or even two weeks, but I will try my best. Please leave some comments, suggestions, anything that might help improve my story. Thanks for reading! See ya next time!

****


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Title: Love Isn't Always Deadly

Author: baby bunnie

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Horror

Episode Three: The Deadly Fact

Serena sat down in Amy's bed. "All right… I have questions that I want answered." She said stiffly.

"We understand, Serena." Mina replied immediately.

Serena looked at her before turning her eyes on Amy. "Who's blood was that?!" She blurted out. 

"That's you question?" Raye snickered. 

"No… I just want to know." She added timidly. "It's not… his… right?" 

"His? Oh… Darien's? No." Lita grinned. 

"No, Endymion's." 

"That's Darien." Lita chuckled at Serena's confused look.

"But he said his name was Endymion, The Dark Lord of the World Beyond." 

"Perhaps, but we call him Darien. It is his nickname." Amy replied smoothly. "And as to the blood, it is the blood of a werewolf. A hybrid one at that. It was the only way to get you here. Because, one, humans are not allowed to see the portal that leads here. Two, we had to disguise you so that demons from Edge Point won't know we have a Human here. It will be very dangerous to you." She concluded.

Serena swallowed. _Humans? Demons? That means… _She let out a shriek and jumped up, backing away from the four girls. "Y-you're not… human?" She stuttered, as fear enveloped her.

"Bingo!" Mina grinned. "Don't worry… we're not going to suck your blood out until you're dead or anything. That's just the human stories to insult us-"

"Shush Mina!" Amy cut her off. Looking at the now terrified Serena, she said to her, "Do you know what we are?"

Serena shook her head timidly. 

"We're known as vampires in your world." 

Serena was surprisingly calm about the matter. "So… are you gonna make me a vampire?" 

"No, that's Darien's job." Amy answered. Serena could have sworn she glimpsed a flash of anger and sadness in the young girl's eyes.

Serena froze as Amy's words slowly embedded itself in her mind. So that's what he was doing. He was trying to make her a vampire. Her hands suddenly felt cold and clammy and the room started to spin. A world full of vampires and demons that could suck her dry any second… But why had they stopped him? If it was his job to make her a vampire, why had he been stopped? 

"Serena! Serena! Are you all right?" 

Serena looked up to see Mina shaking her. She screamed. Mina jumped back, startled, staring in confuse at the huddled form on the young girl. Amy walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Leave her Mina. It will take her some time before she's ready to ask more questions." 

She bent down and put a hand on her forehead the same way Darien had. "You have to learn to trust us. We're the ones helping you. And whatever you try or do, never ever wander out the palace grounds. They might try to get you, and you'll die." With that, Amy stood up and said something softly so only the others could hear. 

All Serena heard was a deep sigh from Mina before she heard the door click close. 

~

Amy sat down on her bed. As cool and calm as she has always sounded and acted around others, she felt nervous and jittery inside. She had a feeling that who Serena once was, Serenity, doesn't want to remember the past. If Serenity refuses acceptance, then Darien has no way to make Serena, or Serenity his. Amy had never been pleased with the idea at all, but he is the leader. 

Serenity was a Silver. She was the only Silver left in the universe. Her heart was pure, and Amy had argued with Endymion about him taking her. It wasn't right. She had thought. She was a Silver, and he was about to change her, and destroy her true Heart Crystal. Once changed, Serenity has no way of going back, and the Silver inside her would vanish. She would be re-classified into different Vampire Codes. 

__

Heck, she'll probably end up under Mina, seeing that their personalities are so alike. Even now, Amy felt horrified at the idea. A Silver under Orange!? Unthinkable! 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Focus._ She reminded herself. _Maybe I can still convince Darien not to do this to her? _Amy knew that he had promised that she wouldn't end up under Mina. He told her that Serenity would be by his side, she would be his, the Queen of the Lord. Amy never believed him. She knew the Elders would refuse for Serenity to even join the vampires, much less Darien marrying her. She knew deep inside that Darien knew this too, and he has been trying to convince the Elders and the Court since the day they fell in love. 

Amy sighed. Falling in love… that was one of the things Darien should never have done. Serenity was a Princess, though she never knew. There had been a fierce battle, and she was the last Princess of her kind; her people treated her kindly. 

But they never let her know she was a Princess. The Elders of that village had assigned her to a couple when she was a Tyke. Also knowing that the young Princess deserved a chance to see what life was really like, they created a new rule. 

Never tell the girl who she really is. 

But Darien had done the unthinkable. He had fallen in love with Princess Serenity II of the Silver Millennium. 

He didn't know back then, and neither had she. It was on that day when Mina stumbled across the two, chatting about interests and politics. Without letting Serenity know, she had whispered to the others about their situation back then. Even on the first day they met, it was already obvious. 

They were soulmates. 

Amy groaned. Her head ached from thinking ._No use thinking about the past… _she thought as she closed her eyes and the world slipped away. 

~

Darien leaned against the balcony railing, hiding in the shadows of the moonlight. He couldn't sleep, thinking about Serena. He remembered the day she had died, protecting him, even after all he's put her through.

She had screamed his name in fear, and he had heard it a split second too late. The sharp wooden stake shot towards him as he stood there, too dazed to move. A blurred shape flew in front of him, arms spread out, knocking him to the ground. The shape had long flowing blonde hair. By the time he realized what happened, the heart-stopping scream had passed right through his head and he was holding her, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

He had grabbed hold of the stake and pulled it out, trying his best to ignore the scream of pain from his love. He looked down and saw her pale face, heard her harsh breathing, and broke down. He knew she was going to leave him. He had trailed one finger lightly, studying her delicate china face and kissing her over and over again, whispering comforting words, telling her it was going to be all right. But it wasn't going to be all right. She had left him that night. He couldn't believe it as he kneeled there, holding her cold body and rocking her back and forth, ignoring the pleas of the Elders or the court. He had killed her. He had chosen power over her...

It wasn't until a week later before he felt Them taking away her soul. He had screamed, begging them to return her to him, screamed until his throat was hoarse. They had agreed. They will return her, but first, he must exchange his own life for hers. 

He had been reborn a couple centuries earlier than she, and now ruled over the World Beyond. But Endymion's soul still exists within him and has never stirred until now. Until Serena appeared. 

Darien felt something warm trail down his cheeks. He lifted a finger and brushed it away. He hadn't cried for centuries, why start now? 

A soft wind blew past, lifting his cape and ruffling his hair. The clouds parted and the wan moonlight shone down on the barren land, startling a few tiny creatures out hunting. He wondered how she was, how she felt, how much she remembers. But he knew the truth. She doesn't want to remember. At least Serenity doesn't. He had seen the look in her eyes; it was the same look that frustrated him so long ago. She was so stubborn, and probably still is. _If onl_y _you'll remember… _Darien thought, looking up at the night sky.

~

Serena huddled in the dark corner of her room. Or at least the room they put her in. Despite the gloom in the air and the emptiness of the room, it was magnificent. 

It was roughly and eighth of a mile in diameter, which was pretty big for one room. There was a comfortable looking couch beside the entrance and tall shelves lined all the walls. Strange looking bottles and spices filled the shelves from top to bottom. A table with a couple of drawers sat comfortably under the glass window, emitting a strange smell that spiced the room up. In the middle of the room was a King-sized bed with feathered pillows and a smooth, dark red satin bedspread, complete with comforters and all. 

Serena had been tired the other day; she hadn't even had the strength to explore the room. A few minutes after the footsteps have faded away, she stood up warily and looked around. Walking silently towards the shelves, she ran a hand along the smooth wood, awed by the smell and looks of the bottles. They were obviously potions of some kind; maybe even like the one she was forced to swallow. She could almost taste the blood in her mouth. She shivered unconsciously.

Serena looked up as her hand brushed by something. It was a picture … of her. Or someone who looked like her. Picking it up carefully, she examined the intricate details carved onto the frame. Then, she brushed her fingers over the glass pane separating her hand from the picture. The girl was wearing a long, pale pink dress that fit her perfectly, showing off her curves. The artist had certainly outdone himself, whoever he was. 

The picture was perfect; the moon reflected off the pond behind her as wan moonlight enhanced her seemingly delicate facial features. 

__

Was this… Serenity? She wondered. She was beautiful. Serena flipped the picture over, looking for a name or date of some sort. Squinting her eyes, she managed to make out some almost microscopic words on the lower left corner. 

Endymion.

Her eyes widened and she almost dropped the frame. It was Serenity… and this was His room! _Goddess… what if he comes in and bites me?!_ Serena shook her head furiously, trying to ignore her fear. Setting her eyes back on the picture frame, she spied a corner of a sheet of paper sticking out the side. It was barely noticeable, but yet, she somehow knew it was there. Slipping open the locks that held the picture in place, Serena retrieved a slip of dried, cracking yellow paper. Gently, she unfolded it and her eyes briefly scanned the old-fashioned handwriting on it.

__

My Lord, 

I have told Princess Mina to hand this to you if anything should happen to me. But, I sincerely hope nothing happens. 

Mother and Father have found out about us and have locked me in this room so as to forbid me to see you. Thus, I am writing this. They have probably already told Chief and I am very upset. Please be careful. I do not want you to get hurt. They might come to storm the Palace, please, please try to hold them off. Please do not hurt them! I love them, for they have rescued me countless of times and treats me kindly. But I also love you, and I want to be with you for eternity if possible. I will try to escape after Twilight. Wait for me. And I am very sorry if I do not show up. It means that they have found out what I am going to do.

Least to say, I want to tell you many things. I will never expose your secret, and I don't care what you are. I have loved you since the first time with met, and I want it to stay that way. The picture I have given you, it is yours to cherish if I die. And if I do, please don't be upset and live your life. Forget about me and find another, and love her as you have loved me, perhaps more. I will always remember you, till the day we part. 

Love, 

Serenity

The ink was smudged at several places, it was obvious that the writer and reader had cried when reading or writing. _I could never love anyone that way. _Serena thought silently. _They must have really cared for each other to…_ Her thoughts trailed off. There was no way to describe the hidden feelings in this letter. 

Serena was so absorbed in reading the letter that she failed to notice the door easing open silently. Strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist and held her gently, even so, startling her enough to scream. A hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the sound. 

"Shush… it's me…" The deep, rich voice filled her ears and she shivered involuntarily. "I see you've found…" He trailed off. It was then when Serena finally figured out who it was. Twisting around suddenly, she elbowed him in the stomach and ran to the far corner of the room, ignoring his howls of pain. 

~

Darien was walking down the hall, ready to turn in when he remembered that Serena was being kept in his room. Excitement rose in his chest as he increased his pace. Suddenly remembering something important, he turned back and started in the direction of his temporary room. Pushing open the doors, he jogged into his sleeping chambers and pulled open the drawer on the night table. He took out a small box, delicately carved by a skilled smith, with moonstones and sapphires embedded in it. He gently opened the lid and took out a ring. 

The ring was white gold and, embedded in it were ten tiny moonstones that interweaved with an almost microscopic rose made of ruby and emerald. "Perhaps this will help…?" Grasping it, he strode out and started once again towards Serena.

Stopping upon her chamber door, he cocked his head. Hearing no distinct sounds in the room, he quietly pushed the double doors open and saw her standing in front one of his shelves, holding… the letter… 

His eyes widened as he remembered the words written by his love. His heart ached at the sight of her standing there as he crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

She screamed, and he had responded quickly; his hand swung up to muffle her scream. Darien couldn't help but comment on the object in her hand. But she had punched him and then ran off to a shadowed side of his room. _She still doesn't trust me…_ He thought unhappily. 

As the pain ceased, he straightened slowly and scanned the room. He noticed her huddled shape within the darkest corners of the room. Sighing, he walked towards her. "Serena, don't do this. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to explain our past." He half whispered.

Serena backed off. "What past?" 

"It's a long story…" He smiled grimly.

"I have time." He could hear her trying to steady her voice. 

"If you do, then come out of there so we can talk." He beckoned with his eyes.

"No." She said it was so much force it startled Darien and set the Lord on fire. 

"Get out here!" He snarled as his eyes changed from deep blue to blue-black. His face was contorted with rage as he took a step towards her. 

****

Serena choked back a scream as Darien's usually stormy blue eyes turned to a fathomless black. She could hardly register what he was saying in her mind as she watched his phenomenal transformation in silent horror. 

He was snarling now, eyes bluish-black, his pupils dilated, so dilated they were almost like a cat's. And then, then he twisted his body into a bestial crouch as he eyed his victim.

Serena wanted to scream, but her throat was so dry she could hardly let out a whisper. Then, he did something that terrified her to the point where her mind was blank as paper.

He was walking towards her.

The screams were coming now, they were ripping their way out of her throat. The shrill sound spread throughout the palace a second before he was going to jump.

The door burst open and a cool voice held the Lord in his place. "Darien, stop."

~

Amy couldn't get the image of Serena out of her head and decided on a quiet talk between the two of them. As she walked along the dark hallways, she couldn't get the feeling of anxiety and worry out of her mind. It was as if she was predicting something bad was happening, or was about to happen.

She stopped and swerved to the right, jogging towards the huge, bronze door at the end of the hallway. Without bothering to knock, she pushed the double doors open and stepped inside. No. It was just as she expected. He wasn't here. 

__

Stay calm…She told herself. She ran into the bedroom and slid to a stop in front of the night table beside the bed. Yanking the drawers open, she took out a small box and flipped it open. 

Empty.

"Damn!" She swore, tears coming to her eyes. Grabbing the communicator thrown carelessly on the bed, she punched a button and waited impatiently. When the screen finally came to focus, she almost danced with relief. "Luna, Artemis, is Darien with you guys? I mean is he out?" 

"No, of course not Amy. It's daytime, you know he hardly ever goes out in the daylight." Luna cocked an eyebrow at the usually calm girl's antics. 

"Damn!" She cursed again. "How could I forget?! For all I know, Serena is already half-dead by now!" She threw the communicator on the ground without bothering to switch it off and ran.

Amy was genuinely scared now as she ran down the hallway towards Serena's temporary room. There was a scream as she rushed through the double doors. Her eyes widened. He was going to attack. "Darien," Amy tried to keep her voice calm. "Stop." 

~

Well, that's it! Please leave some feedback, suggestions, I would really appreciate it. See you all next time, and many thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But then again, neither do you. _;; Or do you?

Title: Love Isn't Always Deadly

Author: baby bunnie

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Horror

Episode 4: Trip to the Past

Let's recap a bit:

There was a scream as she rushed through the double doors. Her eyes widened. He was going to attack. "Darien," Amy tried to keep her voice calm. "Stop." 

Darien suddenly relaxed his body, eyes glazing over, but in their normal color; he rocked back and forth on his heels, as if in a daze. Amy let out a breath. Walking over to him, she put a hand on his shoulder, deliberately avoiding Serena's eyes. 

"My Lord, Artemis and Luna would like to meet you behind the stables." She said smoothly.

"Tell them to hold." He replied, voice toneless.

"But my Lord…" She pressed.

"Amy," He paused. His eyes were clear now, the confusion and mists were gone. He was straightening up and his aura of command was once again enveloping him. "You may _go_." He turned his head slightly in her direction, though keeping his eyes on Serena.

Amy cursed silently, as she was hoping to have a word with Serena. Who knew he would recover so quickly? Gritting her teeth, Amy nodded stiffly and turned, slowly heading towards the door as if hoping to catch some part of the couple's conversation. No such luck, for deep inside her, Amy knew that Darien is waiting for her to exit the room. She sighed inwardly as the door shut firmly behind her. 

~

"Serena…." Darien started.

Serena shook her head in fear, taking a step back.

"Serena, please, it's not what it seems!" He pleaded.

"Look, if Amy hadn't come in…" She trailed off.

"No… It's not what it seems! This is all Endymion's doing!" He blurted.

"What?" Serena was confused. _This isn't right. He's probably crazy from all of that…_ She frowned inwardly. "What are you talking about? You're Endymion… right?" 

"No… I'm not really him. We're two different souls sharing the same body. I… this is a long story Serena." Darien took a step forward.

Serena pretended not to notice. "I have time." She said, voice toneless.

"I don't think you're ready yet Serena…"

"Try me." Serena lifted her head as if daring him to.

Darien cocked an eyebrow in spite of himself. He grinned inwardly. _Still stubborn eh, Princess? _Sitting down on the four-poster canopy bed, he looked out the window and felt himself drifting off with the gentle breeze that was brewing outside. 

"You're the same as I am… two different souls sharing the same body." He continued, not giving Serena a chance to say anything. "Let's talk about the past. It started when I, well, Endymion met you…" Darien looked around, fidgeting. "Maybe a trip back would be easier?" He looked at Serena.

"A trip back…?" She echoed. 

"Yes, my mother was a witch. That's why I have these… Powers." He smiled gently. "It won't hurt." He added.

Serena smiled nervously. "Sure, if it'll help. But what is this? A trip back in time?" 

"Something like that...." Darien pulled her up and held her close. "Just relax…" He whispered in her hair.

Serena nodded, semi-conscious. He was close, so close she could catch his scent, a faint whiff of roses. Clinging onto his shirt helplessly, Serena hoped in the back of her mind that he wouldn't take advantage of her current position. The world blurred as another world appeared in front of her. She was standing on a rough concrete floor in some sort of a shop. There was a young girl sitting on a rotting wooden stool. She looked to be sixteen or so. 

The resemblance between Serena and the young girl was uncanny; they had the same eyebrows that arched beautifully over sky-blue eyes, and long blonde hair put up in two balls on either side of the head with the excess trailing down. Except this girl had hair that reached the floor, while Serena's was a tad bit shorter. They had the same button nose and full pink lips, along with a slim figure that complimented the Goddess Selene herself. "That's…" Serena whispered, half-awed.

"Serenity." Darien said, pain evident in his voice.

It had been a tiring day for Serenity; she had been embroidering the hem of a wedding dress all day. Her parents, well foster parents actually, owned the Fabric Shop. They had had an order from one of the Elders, saying that they needed a dress for his great granddaughter's wedding. 

The dress was beautiful, smooth and flowing and pure white. Small, delicate dried flowers were carefully sewn onto the hem of the dress, and 3 layers of skirts were attached last minute on the inside. It had taken 3 weeks, even with the combined efforts of Serenity and her mother. The veil could almost been said as transparent, for it had been sewn with the thinnest of fabrics and attached to a crown of dried flowers to place on the bride's head. 

Serenity loved modelling the hundred of dresses that had been ordered while her mother sewed and corrected them, in hopes of making it more beautiful than it usually already is. Her father, however, had to model the men's suits, and always joked about how modelling was for women. 

Serenity's real parents had died when she was a baby; it was what she had been told. Her foster parents took her in, and taught her the art of sewing. 

She sighed as she laid on her mattress. She was sixteen now, and was turning seventeen in a month. The suitors were already filing in her house. She refused to see any of them, but even so, she knew that if she didn't make a decision soon, the Elders would pick someone for her, and that would be it. It was a Silver's truth. 

Silver… Serenity lived in the Silver Millennium, where everything flourished. There had once been a Queen, she was told, and the Queen died protecting her daughter, the Princess. But, it was said, that the Princess had disappeared to begin life anew. There were times when Serenity hoped she was that Princess, and she wondered where she would be. 

A bell rang in the front of the store, indicating that someone had entered the shop. 

"Serenity! Could you get that please?" A feminine voice sounded from her mother's room. Grumbling incoherently to herself, she pulled open the door that led to the family's chambers and stumbled out groggily without so much as a glance at the customer. She heard a chuckle and snapped her head up, ready to leash out at whoever laughed at her. Her voice froze in her throat as she stared at the man standing before her, unconsciously drinking his looks. Locks of tousled ebony mane with dark azure eyes and a perfect body to match. She was ready to swoon and faint at his feet. Then, maybe he would catch her and they would fall in love, and he would take her somewhere where no one else can find and they would live happily ever after.

Serenity shook her head furiously as she snapped out of her daze. How stupid of her to think of such a thing, it would never happen, and she would just drown in her own fantasies. 

"Excuse me Miss…" The deep, rich voice once again filled her ears. Throwing back her shoulders, Serenity straightened and looked him in the eye. 

"May I help you sir?" Serenity noticed that he was staring at her, almost… ? _That's crazy!_ She scolded herself, but couldn't help wondering about the fact that every man she met had looked at her hungrily, as if they couldn't wait to get a hold of her. Holding her head up high, she sniffed the air once and glared at him. "Sir." She said again. The man seemed to snap out of his daze as he broke eye contact with her. He grinned lopsidedly and stroked her cheek. "I need a little something… " He drawled. 

Serenity was taken aback by his actions. How dare he touch her like that?! For as long as she remembered, Serenity had never allowed any man to touch her, especially not like that. But surprisingly, she made no attempt to stop him. Something inside her made her smile, amazing herself. "Anything you want Sir." What was wrong with her? Since when had she acted this way towards a man?

He smiled lazily at her. "I need that bit of navy blue silk over there and the blood-red one. I want it made into a cape. I'll be back in two weeks to get it. Is that enough time?"

Serenity gave a start. What was with this man? First he had laughed at her, then he flirted with her, and now he's getting into which cloth pieces he needed for a clothe. Her business sense came flooding back at her. Two weeks for a cape… 

"May I see your modelling sheet?" At the blank look on his face, she sighed exasperatedly. "Surely you've gone to Conner's Modelling Shop? Without a sheet, we cannot make anything for you. We need the lengths and… " She paused, searching for the right word but gave up. "And things…" She shrugged.

"Miss…" He began.

"Sir, this is a Fabric shop, not the Tailor's. We only do orders if we have a modelling sheet, unlike Jerry's. He's the tailor." She said firmly. 

The man cocked an eyebrow. "It's just a little cape, my size, blue out, red in. Is that so hard now?" He stared at her intently.

Serenity felt the world dissolving around her as her thoughts singled on one thing. Accomplishing her task. There was only Him. She was his, she was to do what he says, she was to obey his every intention, and he was to change her life…?! She snapped back to reality, eyes wide as she stared at the man. He too had a shocked look on his face. 

Frowning, Serenity figured she had been daydreaming again and smiled stiffly at the man. "Sir, please. If you want your cape made, you need a modelling sheet." 

"Right… listen, I'd really appreciate if you would do me this favor… please." He was staring at her again.

Serenity blinked. "Right, sure." She smiled brightly at him and turned away. "Two weeks from today." She said in a singsong voice as she moved towards the fabrics.

The man sighed. "Okay." The bell rang again and he was gone. 

~ 

Endymion stumbled through the crowd that seemed to be rushing at him. Tripping his way towards the woods on the edge of the village, he collapsed under an oak tree, panting. The girl had been hard to control, harder than most humans usually were. They were right, she was strong in telepathy. 

The girl was strong, stronger than he had expected, to be able to go around his Mind Control. It wasn't impossible, but it _was _impossible for his victims to be able to see his thoughts instead, and unknowingly too. He was tired, it took more than half of his energy to hold her for just a second. The things he'd go through for a possible Merger. 

It had been said in the World Beyond that this girl was the strongest one in her County to be a Merger, the only one worthy of exchanging blood with a vampire. It was, of course, the Dark Lord's job to draw blood from the victim, also to give. Endymion chuckled bitterly. He had gone through so many Mergers, and some girls were almost goddess-like, with pale glowing skin and delicate china faces. But he had no intention of truly taking them. They were worthless, useful for nothing except to be an assistant or servant in the Night Palace, or to some of the Elders, if they were good. 

It was almost ironic in Endymion's opinion. The new would-be Merger wasn't any different from the others, but he liked her. _Perhaps it's just her spirit… she is stubborn._ He mused. But a nagging feeling inside him told him it wasn't so. 

__

The air is rough today… soon… soon… Endymion thought as he closed his eyes, facing the sky. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves, quickly picking up speed. 

__

Fall… Winter… the Solstice. That was when the ceremony would happen. He only had so much time.

__

He snapped his eyes open, concentrating on the tree trunk he was leaning on. Slowly, like a picture in a book, a black mist formed, creating a black hole. Endymion gathered his energy and stood up, holding out a shaky hand. After looking around and making sure he was doing this inconspicuously, he stepped into the portal as the sky dimmed slightly before recovering its normal color.

Fall… Winter… Solstice.

~

Serena frowned at the sight of the ragged-looking Endymion. "What was that all about?" 

Darien smiled a small smile. "Endymion used his powers on Serenity. You were always strong in telepathy Princess… and if I recall correctly, you heard my thoughts… without knowing it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I love you." 

Serena froze at the three simple words as the world swirled again and slowly cleared. They were at the Fabric Shop again, and Serenity was once again sitting the stool from before as she attached the small straw beads delicately on a pale, pink dress. 

~

The small, bronze bell tinkled as Serenity looked up. She frowned as a familiar scent surrounded her and put down her threads. Rubbing her eyes tiresomely, she focused on the customer. Cobalt blue eyes peered into hers, startling her into jumping up and knocking over her stool. 

A rich chuckle emitted from his throat. "I'm here to pick up my order Miss…" He trailed off.

"Um… yeah. Your order…?" Serenity stammered.

"The cape." He said.

"Cape?" Serenity leafed through her sheets of orders. "Sir, there was no order for a cape." She finally concluded and looked up, peering into his eyes curiously. He stared back with a resolute expression on his face. "Cape… right." Serenity smiled nervously. "I remember. I'm quite sorry sir, I don't know what's with me today." Retreating to the back room, Serenity grabbed a bundle of red and navy and stumbled back through the door. "Here it is sir." She held it out to him and watched as he examined the final product. Flinging it out, he traced a finger over the carefully embroidered details and nodded to himself. 

"Good." He said and folded it back up.

Serenity smiled happily. "Thank you very much sir." 

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked.

"Yes." She bit her lip nervously. Why was he asking so many questions?

"Very good…" He murmured. Serenity felt the heat rising to her cheeks. "What is your name?" 

"Oh!" Serenity started. _Well… it's not like he's the only one who asked that. _She mused silently, a foolish grin on her face. 

"What's so funny?" He cocked an eyebrow. 

"Nothing…" She snickered. "My name is Connie." She lied.

A smile tugged playfully at the man's lips. "Oh? What's your real name?" 

Serenity's eyes widened. How could he have known she was lying? Was she that obvious? No… it couldn't be. She's lied about her name more than once to foreigners and they always believed her.

"No… you weren't that obvious Serenity." He grinned.

Serenity gaped. "Excuse me?" She stammered.

"Don't look so surprised, baby…" He leaned forward slowly without waiting for her reaction. 

Serenity snapped. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed and picked up a roll of fabric, throwing it at him. The man caught the roll easily and grinned again. 

"C'mon. You can do better than that." He coaxed.

She frowned. "Who are you? No… better yet, WHAT are you? You're definitely not normal, nor have I seen you around before." She crossed her arms and looked him angrily. She had never in her life yelled at a customer before, but this is ridiculous. There are men who are interested in her, but none had ever dared to do… this! 

"Do you need to know that princess?" He paused, thinking. "Ah… no matter, you'll find out soon, perhaps the hard way if you don't co-operate." He winked at her and turned around. 

"Argh!" Serenity groaned and grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be the wooden stick that supported the rolls of fabric. Heaving it up, she threw the stick as hard as she could without looking at where she was aiming. 

Endymion sensed something wrong as he whipped around at the last minute. The stick came flying at him as he tried to dodge it. It cut him on the shoulder, leaving a deep gash as he threw himself to the ground. He hissed as a burning sensation ran from his shoulder to hand, instantly leaving his whole arm numb. Clutching his injured arm, he staggered up and tried to make it to the door. The world blurred. Endymion could only hear a faint buzzing before the floor disappeared underneath him, and then, then he was falling… falling into an endless pit…. 

"… kill…" And then, his voice left him too. 

~

Serena gasped as she watched Endymion collapse. Latching onto Darien's arm, she gestured frantically "Darien! We've got to do something!" 

Darien smiled at the lithe figure clinging to him. "Oh… but you see… you already have." He looked up at the scene once again and cocked his head slightly. 

~

Serenity watched in horror as the man fell. And to think she forgot to ask him for his name… who cares about his stupid name?! _Damn you!_ Serenity cursed as she ran towards the fallen figure. Trying her best not to look at the blood that was steadily dying his shirt red, she tentatively poked at his chest. _Oh goddess… he's DEAD! Or at least he's going to be… _Serenity almost shrieked out loud. Hesitating, she pulled up his arms and started dragging him towards the back room. He was too heavy and wouldn't budge. Sighing audibly, she carefully pushed him up to a sitting position and put his arm around her neck. He was cold… that's a bad sign. She grunted as she finally lifted the man up and half-dragged him to the back room. 

~

It was so dark… and silent… no sounds at all, so hushed it was deafening. Endymion was used to the darkness. He was, after all, the Dark Lord. But this was ridiculous… he was falling again, into an endless pit… there was no bottom and Death wasn't waiting if there was an end. 

Wait… Death's not waiting…? 

A soft whiteness was spreading, penetrating the darkness as easily as a fox with a rabbit. He could see now, as the white and black spots that were dancing in front of his eyes disappeared and formed objects. He was staring at a ceiling, lined with dirt and brown smudges. _What a filthy place… _He thought unconsciously. He was in a bed, wait… a… bed?! Flashbacks of what had happened were flowing back; pain… was that it?

Endymion cocked his head to one side slowly, letting his eyes settle on a door several meters away. The walls around the room were grayish white and the paint was slowly peeling off. He suspected that they were once glistening white in all its glory, but now…

The door opened and someone walked in, trying to balance a metal tray on one hand and a bundle of sheets under the other. Hastily she put the tray down at a small table filled with cloth pieces and grabbed the sheets under her arm. Rolling it out in mid-air, she walked towards Endymion's bed, not noticing that he was fully awake and eyeing her movements. He grinned to himself and moved slowly up to a sitting position, ignoring the stabbing pain at his shoulder joint. She was beside her now, eyes on the thick sheets she was putting over his current ones. Blue eyes travelled up and stopped when they met his. They widened to an extent and there was a yelp. She jumped back, grabbing the clean sheets with her, which resulted in the girl tripping and landing… in Endymion's arms. 

Like all vampires, he was fast, faster than a normal human, and normally, he wouldn't go through such tactics to save a human from getting cold bottoms. Instinct did this, and he jumped out before he could stop himself. Blue clashed with blue for the third time that day and neither of them bothered to move. 

Serenity felt herself falling as she braced for the cold cement floor. _Stupid freaky person…_Her last thought was. The coldness never came; instead she felt warms arms enveloping her body at the last moment. Her head snapped up when she counted the possibilities of what just happened. _By the daughter of Selene…! _The single thought echoed through her mind as his blue eyes hypnotised her. _Damn you… _Her thought weakened as her eyes drooped. He was so close… she could feel his breath on her cheeks. Her eyes closed. Their lips touched.

Fire enveloped the young girl and she gasped. Her lips were tingling from the mere touch of a kiss and she was almost too certain that her cheeks were flushed bright red. Pushing her savior away from her, Serenity leapt up and staggered away from him. She noticed for the first time that he didn't get up like he always did, but was crouching in a twisted position, one hand on the floor and the other holding his left arm so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

"SELENE!" She shrieked and rushed towards him, grabbing his waist and pulling him up roughly. Endymion yelled in pain.

"Is this how you treat your damn patients?!" He yelped.

"What?!" Serenity was fuming. As if it wasn't enough that he got a kiss out of her… now this! "Are you crazy or just damn stupid? What the hell do you think I'm doing this for? And it was just a wooden stick… You're so weak, a stick can make you faint." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

He cocked an eyebrow despite the stabbing pain in his shoulder as the curious expression slowly changed into a frown. "Right… you don't know anything kid, so stay off this." 

Serenity snorted, all lady-like manners taught to her by her mother forgotten. "If I'm a kid, what are you? Thousand years old?" 

He was grinning stupidly now. Serenity frowned. What was up with this man? "What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nothing… there's too much in the world that you don't know about, so be careful." He was eyeing her in an almost curious way. 

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Look. My parents have no idea that you're in my room, so you stay here until your stupid arm heals. Then, leave. And don't come back." She glared at him one last time before getting up and leaving the room. 

~

Serena looked upon the scene as a frown marred her features. _Strange… I thought Serenity loved Endymion…? _That thought swirled around in her mind until she felt annoyed. "Darien. I want to leave. Now." 

Darien stared at her before grabbing her wrist roughly. "But you haven't even seen what else happened." He flung her around to face him as Serena gaped at his actions. The world swirled once again and Serena closed her eyes. 

This time, Endymion was walking out the front door of the fabric shop as Serenity stared at his back. Only after a full minute of his departure did she snap and shake her head roughly and pick up the rolls of newly shipped fabric resting on a table beside her. 

"You see? I left you there." Darien murmured wistfully. The scene nagged at the back of Serena's mind as something inside her churned. _Something's wrong… things are changing… I'm not just…_

Me.

The picture swirled once more and another scene appeared. It was of Serenity, surrounded by trees. A lot of trees.

~

Serenity clambered up the hill slowly, a straw basket in one hand. "Hm… " She muttered as she stopped by an old, rotting tree. "Madder for red, Geranium for green, Sumac for yellow, Camomile for brown, Nettle for black, Mistletoe for white, Yarrow for orange, Lemon balm for silver, Willow for purple, and Lavender for blue." She recited solemnly. It was something she had learned since her Tyke ages. It was a Silver Truth. The madder plant is for the color red, and geranium is for green. Often, she would run errands like the one today for a few Bronzes. After all, it had taken her awhile to save up the amount of Bronzes she has now, and now and then she would get a Silver. It was rare though; Silvers were worth a lot, and only the rich had roomfuls of them. Serenity has only one, and she doubt her parents have more then a couple hundred. Serenity shook her head and scowled. Her concentration on the right plants for the right color of dye was dwindling. 

A movement somewhere behind her caught her eye and she whipped around. "Yarrow!" She laughed happily and started climbing up the steep hills where the plant was. The gentle breeze was picking up, caressing Serenity's hair. Carefully using a Digger, she dug in the soil surrounding the plant before pulling it out, roots and all. She brushed the dirt and dust away from the leaves and roots and put it in her basket beside an assortment of Madder and Sumac and many other plants used for dyeing. Hitching the basket firmly over her arm, she slid down the dirt path and stood up, laughing at how dirty she got. 

A deep chuckle came from behind her and Serenity gasped, whipping around in frenzy. Her blue eyes widened and she pointed a finger at the man angrily. "You!" 

He grabbed her finger and leaned close, hot breath brushing her face. "What about me?" He whispered in her ear.

Serenity froze. She wasn't falling for this again. Grinning to herself, she wrenched her finger away from his hand and planted her hands firmly on his chest, gathered herself, and pushed him back. She laughed as she watched the man's face change into a look of surprise before stumbling back and almost tripping. Picking up her fallen basket, she gathered the plants nonchalantly and turned around to walk away. 

"Wait!" She heard him shout and felt him grab her wrist, spinning her lithe figure around. Serenity gasped in surprise as she tripped over herself, landing in his arms. She wriggled around, trying to free herself from his firm grasp. He was talking to her now. "What's your name?" 

"What does that have to do with you?" She cried angrily. "And let go of me!" 

He was frowning slightly. "Not until you tell me your name."

"I already told you the other day!" Serenity was getting frustrated with this man.

"You were lying." He replied quietly.

"I was..." Serenity crossed her arms. "Besides… you already know, don't you?" She quieted down and looked at him.

He smiled. "Yes." He was saying. "I do." 

"I don't know your name." Serenity said.

"Endymion. It's Endymion." He looked away.

There was a moment of silence. Serenity felt Endymion tightening his hold on her before soft lips touched hers.

~

Well… there's another episode. Hope you liked it. I have decided to open up my Mailing List for this story. So if you want to be told when I update, please leave your email when you review and say that you want to join. Thanks for reading! Please leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you. ~ Dani


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Think you'd have figured that out by now… TT.TT;;

Title: Love Isn't Always Deadly

Author: baby bunnie

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Episode 5: Collision

A young man in his twenties knocked on a thick wooden door, bent over humbly. "Your Highness, would you like-" 

"No." The soft, deadly voice sent shivers up his spine and he bowed deeper, nose brushing the tray in his hands. "Leave." His head shot up in horror at the edge in her voice as he staggered backwards before throwing away the tray to flee. The door opened and he covered his mouth in terror. A scream rang throughout the palace. 

A young woman in her early eighteen's smiled lazily and sat up straight in the couch she had previously been laying on. "Must Mina always do that?" She drawled 

A laugh beside her made her turn around, flipping her long, raven hair behind only to leave it trailing down to her waist. "I'm sure she did not mean it Raye." Amy rolled her eyes. 

The door burst open. "You guys!" Mina laughed as she flung herself into the nearest couch. "There was this servant… and he was running…" She gasped between spasms of laughter.

Lita shook her head quietly as she entered after Mina, a small smile on her face. "Mina… you really shouldn't have. He was so frightened…" Lita couldn't help but grin. This was so like Mina. Not to scare, but to have fun. Lita knew that she could always count on Mina to cheer her up. "Wonder where Serenity is…?" She mused; eyes swept the grounds visible outside the glass panes. 

The room's bubbly laughter and gossip talk stopped abruptly as thoughts directed to the young girl's well-being. "I'm sure she's fine." Lita heard Mina come up behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"I sure hope so." Lita turned around, just in time to see Amy get up and walk towards the door. "Besides," She continued. "I don't think Darien would dare mess with her." Lita knew from Amy's stiff posture that she was angry about Darien's ridiculous decisions. 

"Or he'll have you to deal with?" Lita shot, feeling her carefully hidden feelings finally break their wall. She saw Amy spin around in surprise. "What?" She challenged, stomping towards the frail girl. "He's the Lord…" She sneered. "Remember? Or did your clever brain finally expire?" Lita felt hot tears well up behind her eyes and stood, quivering as they trailed down her face. 

Faintly, Lita heard a soft gasp from Amy. She knew that they had yet to see this side of her. She laughed bitterly. "Hell… I don't even know why I'm acting this way." She lied, not caring if they saw through her barrier. "All I know is that if Darien hurts our princess, he's gonna pay. And Amy, please don't make things worse. The more you try to stop Darien from loving Serenity, the more he's going to love her, so stop. Please… I love Serenity. I'm sure we all do. She was like a sister to me and- and I hate their relationship. Darien… he doesn't deserve her. She was fine the way she was… until he ruined it…" Lita shook her head in frustration before running out of the room, slamming the wooden door. She was so confused… she needed thinking space. 

Amy was devastated. Even the tough Lita could break down uncontrollably like this because of Serenity and Darien's relationship… She wanted so badly to sob everything out like Lita. But she can't… she wouldn't. She was the calm one of the four girls, she had to keep her cool. Amy noticed Mina walking towards the door. "No." She said quietly, knowing that her voice would have stopped the blonde. "Leave her to think." 

Raye was talking now, Amy realized faintly. "She's right Mina. I know you don't like the relationship between the Princess and our Lord. But do you really know why?"

Amy's head snapped up. Raye was right. Did she know why? _Of course I know why!_ Her consciousness snapped angrily. She pointed that out audibly. Raye was nodding. "Uh-huh." She said. "And why is that?"

Amy plopped down on the couch angrily. Raye was going to break her barrier. "Because… BECAUSE!" She panted, fingers clutching the couch's side so hard her knuckles turned white. 

"Amy!" Raye's sharp voice did it. "Just let it go. Let it out Amy, and then tell us why you hate them together." 

Amy broke down. Tears flowed freely from her face as she sobbed into her arms, head tucked in. "I hate them because she's the princess! The last princess, the only heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium! I hate them because… because Darien wants to bring her over to this World." Understanding flooded Amy. "Darien wants to make her one of us… but… he can't… He can't, can he?" Everything was clear now, and she could see Raye nodding… and Mina, she was just staring off into space. _Yes…_ Amy thought. Lita… she already knows, doesn't she? Raye was clever. She had figured it out a long time ago. It had all been a big mistake. Serenity had died, but she was almost immediately reborn. It had only been a couple of centuries. Why hadn't she noticed before? Amy smiled sadly. And Darien… will find out soon too. When he tries her.

~

Serena froze at the sight of the clinging couple. _Oh goddess… why are you doing this to me? How am I going to react now? _

"You don't…" A deep chuckle sounded behind her. 

Serena gritted her teeth. This was getting old. What right did he have to intrude on her private thoughts? How did she get into this mess in the first place? She made a mental note to destroy the girls later. She felt his touch on her wrist as it tightened and gripped her hand. She was flipped around like a rag doll and had a split second to look at cerulean eyes before she felt herself drawn into a fierce kiss. 

__

I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you. Please… don't leave me again. 

Serena felt herself being pulled into Darien's mind; she struggled for a second before she was enveloped by love. She wasn't aware when Darien pulled back slowly and looked at her with sad eyes. He was leaning close to her neck now, breathing words into her ears. "Will you…?"

Serena's head was swimming. Did she love him? _Yes… _She didn't realize she said that out loud. Sharp pain, then a moment of blindness, Serena felt herself being pulled into his world, a world of ecstasy. 

~

Serenity felt warmth spread through her body, leaving a tingling sensation behind. It was hopeless… she was caught in his spell like a trapped bird. Her hands clutched his shirt desperately as an arm snaked its way around his neck. She wasn't expecting her first kiss like this… no, no, no… it wasn't right… She jerked violently, pulling away from the man's inviting warmth. Serenity knew that this was her chance to get away, so she ran. But, born with clumsiness, she tripped on the first step and fell, thudding on the dusty ground. Expecting Endymion to laugh at her, she bowed her head and tried to hide the tears. Why did he make her feel this way? She was confused. 

Serenity felt him closing in the second she fell and shivered, not wanting to face him. Arms slid themselves around her waist and pulled her lithe figure into an embrace. She felt Endymion's chin resting lightly on her shoulder, his hot breath on her cheek. Reluctantly, she turned around to face him, furiously scrubbing the tears away and unconsciously leaving her face with spots of brown dirt. 

He was staring at her, eyes tense and observing her every move. She shivered. "Will you stop staring at me?" She gasped. She didn't mean to say that out loud. Well… what's done is done… She sighed inwardly and spoke again, "What's your problem anyway? Who gave you permission to kiss me? You can't just go up to someone and kiss them!" 

He was half gaping at her. Smirking, Serenity crawled up, pleased with herself. She was pulled down again. Another kiss, and another, and another. A sigh. Of content. She couldn't think anymore. She collapsed against his chest, eyes closed, listening to his heartbeat. A thought emerged from the back of her mind. _I know you… _Yes… She did know him. From Before. This was new. It felt good too. Her mind wandered away from the butterfly kisses he was planting on her neck. Then he pulled away. Serenity frowned and looked up at him. 

"I have something…" He was whispering in her ear. "Meet me here under the willow tree at the next moon."

Serenity raised an eyebrow despite their position. "Why? Why can't you tell me now? It'll be hard to sneak out, you know?" 

"Trust me…" He gave a quick peck on the lips and stood up. "This… relationship… it's forbidden. No one must know about this, yes?" He looked at her questioningly. 

She frowned but nodded. "I never said I liked you." She stood up and dusted off her skirts. Serenity saw him grinning stupidly out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"Maybe so…" He responded and bent forward to kiss her.

Serenity pushed him away. "Don't think that just because I let you kiss me you can take advantage of that. I'll never like someone like you." She sniffed and turned around, threading her way between the mulch and trees. She stopped and ran back to where Endymion was still standing and kissed him. "I'll be here." She ran. 

~

I know this is really short but school is really affecting my usual posting schedule. I'll try to get the next chap out as soon as possible but I'm not promising anything. **Also, I revised the first chapter of this story. If you want to, you can check it out.** The mailing list is still open so if you want to have an update on my stories, leave your email with me. Love you all! 3 -Danielle


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon. NOT.

Title: Love Isn't Always Deadly

Author: baby bunnie

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Episode 6: Startling Facts

Serenity threw back the covers and sprang out of bed. Pulling her usual cotton dress over her sleeping clothes, she grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself. Quietly pulling the door open, she looked around. The entire farmhouse was silent. She shuffled silently out her room and tiptoed towards the stables, cloak flowing out behind her. She had decided she needed a horse and therefore has decided to ride to the Clearing, which would save her time in getting there and back. 

Unlocking the stable door, she whistled softly for Kei. A soft snort, one of a horse waking from its sleep, sounded from somewhere inside and a steady trotting neared the blonde girl. Serenity grinned as the white mare came into view. Kei, for a horse, is beautiful, but the wan moonlight that pooled around the horse's form enhanced that beauty and wove it into a soft mystery of an animal. Her soft, silvery mane and tail often made Serenity wonder if Kei was really a unicorn who had hidden her horn in fear of greedy humans. 

Serenity reached out to Kei, and she kneeled down, low enough for Serenity to climb on. She loved the smoothness of Kei's fur and the warmth of the mare's life beneath her as she climbed on stealthily, tapping her heels against the horse's side. Slowly but gracefully, Kei righted herself and trotted on, gradually gaining speed as Serenity adjusted to her bodily rhythm, two movements merging into one. The mare quickened her speed and consciously paced her steps, merging in and out of the shadows amongst the many trees and plants on either side of them. Serenity leaned forward and entwined her hands in Kei's mane, sighing softly as the wind whistled past her figure, making her shiver lightly. 

Kei was slowing now, and the Clearing came into view. Serenity relaxed a bit and twisted to the left, toward the willow tree where Endymion indicated. There was no one there. She looked up through the gap between the trees. It was a cloudless night; the moon was full. Serenity sighed exasperatedly. If he still weren't here when the moon passes the willow tree, she would leave. Why was she even here anyway? She didn't know. _Do I really like him? _she mused. _How pathetic. How can anyone fall for a man like he?_

A shadow fell in front of her and she looked up. She sucked in a frightened breath and got ready to scream. However, the scream never made its way out of her throat when soft lips covered her own. She recognized the scent of roses as she melted involuntarily under the man's soft touches. A calloused hand made its way from her waist to her breast and she gasped, jerking back away from him. 

Endymion's blue eyes were sparkling, and his breath was smooth while Serenity was panting, in the meantime scooting away from him. He chuckled as she leaned against a tree's rough trunk. Endymion's amused expression changed into that of seriousness. "I came here to speak to you," He paused, "Serenity."

Serenity shivered at the sound of her name. He made her name sound… lovely? Exquisite? She couldn't explain. 

Endymion couldn't resist the thrill that went through him when she shivered, or those soft lips that tasted so sweet. This had never happened before. It had always been a lure-and-change plan for Morphers. Just because this girl was strong in telepathy didn't mean that she could make him feel this way. He was, as unbelievable as it sounds, nervous to try this one. Pushing those thoughts aside, Endymion put on his "luring" face and tried to look as **good** as possible, meanwhile studying the girl's face. Her expression hadn't changed, yet, it was genuine. She wasn't affected by his looks. Interesting… He gave up on the act and reached for her, watching the figure shift and edge back an inch at a time, until she couldn't go any farther. Endymion could not stop the laugh that came out of his throat, and he laughed out loud. "Do you really think I will hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head no, then nodded, then shook her head again. Confusion clouded her eyes and she froze, not daring to make another move. 

Endymion laughed again. He couldn't help it. "You know… that's why I love you." he stopped short. Where did that come from? He wasn't… he didn't…_ I… lo- … _He couldn't finish the thought. He was the Lord, for God's sake, the Lord of Darkness, demons, vampires, and all things in between… all things that were meant to destroy pureness… He grunted angrily and sank to the ground, running a hand through his hair, being dimly aware that Serenity had stood up and was coming towards him. He was hardly aware when smooth arms encircled his neck and pulled him towards the figure whom those arms belonged to. And he didn't even notice when his eyes closed and he fell into his dream state. 

Serenity looked at the sleeping man in her arms, now acting and looking like a little boy. She giggled to herself. Thinking back to the first days that she met him, she frowned inwardly at herself. She had to admit, she had definitely changed since Endymion came into her life. She had softened towards men, especially Endymion, and had felt pity for him when he collapsed like the helpless. She had sneaked out of her house without her parents' permission and in the middle of the night! Serenity sighed and looked back at Kei. The horse was peacefully chewing on short stumps of grass. She wiggled her left leg and little sharp needles shot their way up her leg. She winced. Well, that leg had gone to sleep. She stretched both legs out and laid Endymion on the ground, herself getting up to stretch. Taking off her cloak, she covered his body and laid down beside him, arms beneath her head, eyes focused on the stars above her. It was a warm night and a soft breeze was blowing. Serenity smiled and closed her eyes. She had already sneaked out, what's a night's staying out going to hurt? Things couldn't possibly get any worse. Gentle dreams enveloped her mind. 

Serenity blinked as rays of sunlight shone through the trees. She shot up and spun around, looking for a certain man. Ending up face to face with Endymion, she screamed- or at least that was her plan. She was roughly pushed to the ground as the dark-haired man loomed over her. She sucked in a breath and waited. "I… love you…" he said hollowly. Serenity melted. She missed the glimmer in his eyes as she relented, letting Endymion kiss her softly. 

Endymion felt a strange pang inside when he told Serenity that he loved her. It was strange, abnormal, but yet, the usual plan. He didn't know it, but his subconscious was planning something dangerous, something that could and would be his death. But, consciously, he was going through the same phases as usual, to lure and change. He would claim her trust first, then work the girl into a state of willingness. When a Morpher agrees to the Contract, they're changed then. He smirked inwardly as he bent down to kiss the girl. Yep, the usual. 

~

Darien jerked back as the warm and intoxicating liquid pierced his throat, making him gasp for air. He barely noticed Serena staring at him in horror, as if she had suddenly awakened to a nightmare and had fallen back in again. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The Lord had surfaced. Darien fought to keep control of his body, but he was no match to the more experienced. "You…" Serena was scrambling away from him. Darien felt as if someone had stabbed him in the throat with an Ash Wood Stick. Gathering as much power as he could, he forced the Lord away and spoke, "You're not human… When? When did you become one…" The pain in his lungs was too much as the world edged away.

Serenity sighed for the hundredth time that day as she looked up into the night sky. She had been meeting with Endymion for two weeks now, always the same time, same place, he would say the same things, kiss her the same way… Her parents had long lost control of their daughter's behavior, and somewhere inside Serenity, she knew, and felt guilty. But tonight was the night. Endymion had talked her into coming with him, to see his County, and where he came from. He would also tell her what he has wanted to tell her since the day they met. At least that's what he told her. She was happy, and her eyes just wouldn't stay shut. Exasperated, she flung her hands up in the air and marched down to the stables. Jumping on the white mare, she leaned against her neck and closed her eyes, knowing that Kei will get her there as usual. 

Endymion banged her fists on the table, breaking the thin legs that supported it. A high-pitched giggle came from within the shadows in the room. Endymion sighed. As if things couldn't get any worse. A young woman's face came into the light, her dark hair flowing behind her back and sharp brown eyes eyeing the Lord seductively. "My Lord… don't tell me you're still thinking about that stupid Morpher." she scoffed. 

Endymion smiled coldly and retorted, "Morphers… aren't they all the same? And then, of course, there are the inevitable." He stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her close. "My dear, you're getting to be a nuisance…" He chuckled softly then and kissed the Code Zero vampire, biting her hard on the lips. Marine yelped and glared at Endymion. Swishing her cape, she turned and disformed, merging into the air. "By the way, love, go find someone else to bitch on." Endymion turned and walked out the room, ignoring the angry hiss that hung in the air. 

Mina smiled lazily at the Code Zero. Pathetic. Them being the highest class of Vampires, not one Code Zero understands the Rules that has been set by the Dark Lord and the Elders of the Council. Pushing open the door to the room where Endymion was just in, she called for Marine, knowing that her disformed state was still floating around amongst the air. "Marine… it's obvious that Endymion doesn't like you, in fact, I think he fancies Raye more than you." She chuckled at the angry hiss that came beside her. "It's too bad isn't it? You being a Code Zero but too much of a bitch." 

"You don't know anything Minako." she mocked.

Mina bit back the wince and kept her cool act. "Look who's talking." she smirked.

Marine reformed in front of her. "You," she poked Mina in the shoulders. "Need to learn some manners. Obey not only the Elders, the Dark Lord, but also those of higher class than you." she sneered.

Mina feigned a gasp. "Oh GODDESS! I did not know that M'lady. Please pardon my horrible behavior." She bowed then, slapping Marine in the face. 

"Mina!" The door smashed open. "Get my horse ready. I'm going for a ride. Marine, get the hell out of here." Endymion frowned and added, "You girls come along too." Mina watched as Marine moved forward, a smooth smile on her face but hissing at Mina as she passed. 

Endymion lifted an eyebrow. "And where are you going Marine?" 

Marine gave a start. "M'Lord, you asked for me to come along."

Endymion had an amused expression on his face. "Not you." He nodded towards the dark corners of the room. "You girls. Reform and get out here. We're leaving now."

Marine's jaws dropped and she whirled around, coming face to face with Lita, who glared at the vampire. 

Amy shook her head at the two and nodded towards a guard outside the door. "Saddle the horses." she said. The guard obeyed and left towards the Stables. "Endymion. It would be better if we left now." 

Raye laughed softly and headed out the room, followed by Lita, and Amy, along with Endymion and Mina, leaving a flouncing High Class vampire behind. 

"DARIEN!" Raye ran towards the choking man, trying to get him to calm down. 

"Raye…" he was sputtering, pointing at a stricken Serena, who had no idea what was going on. 

"I know, I know." She soothed. "You should have known that a Mortal couldn't been reborn so quickly…" Raye closed her eyes and sighed, hearing Darien's surprised gasp.

"You knew? All this time…" 

"All of us do, we meant to tell you, but…" She looked at Serena. "The timing just wasn't right."

Raye watched as Darien got up and stumbled towards Serena. "Do you know…" He croaked, a strained smile on his face. "That you are a vampire?"

Shock was evident on the young girl's face as Darien collapsed at her feet. Turning, she stared stiffly into the scene of the group riding across the meadow, resolving to silence. 

Amy coughed softly as Endymion turned around to look at her, knowing that she had something to say. "Endymion, have you really fallen for that girl? Serenity?" 

"No." He snapped.

"I say he has." Amy turned around and looked at Mina, who was grinning like a little girl. "I say he has." she repeated, flinging back her blonde hair.

"Oh?" Endymion spoke. "Well then, you said wrong." 

"Endymion, it's obvious that you have. You haven't acted this way towards either Marine or any Morpher like this before. Do you honestly expect the four of us to believe you don't love her?" Amy lifted an eyebrow.

"If I have to go through such measures, I will." he replied.

"Endymion… Mina is the Leader of Code Orange High Class. Don't tell me you didn't know that they were the Side descendants of the Goddess Aphrodite herself." Raye chimed in and Amy watched as Lita gave her a thumbs up. 

Endymion scoffed. "That's none of my business." 

"Ah… and I supposed you didn't know that Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love either?" 

"And why should I bother myself with useless things like these?" 

"Because I can tell that you're so crazy about that girl you don't even know it." Mina concluded and Amy laughed. 

Endymion smirked and Amy sucked in a breath. This promises to get interesting. "Well… in that case, you four will be assigned to protect her, considering you're so interested in our relationship." 

Amy stared, barely hearing Mina's shrill scream and Lita's surprised gasp. She turned to look at Raye, whose jaw had dropped open. 

"WHAT?!" Amy winced at the blonde's shriek. "Are you crazy? Endymion, she's a Mortal! You haven't even changed her yet! You haven't even told her who you are!"

Amy watched as Endymion gave a start and giggled. He was becoming so absent-minded lately. Her eyebrows shot up when Endymion kicked into high speed, leaving a trail of dust behind before deforming at the edge of the forest they were about to enter. 

Endymion groaned as he rushed towards the agreed place. It took him too long to build the trust Serenity had in him to destroy everything now. And he was late. Very late. He had promised to tell her everything about himself tonight, but if he was late… Shaking distracting thoughts out of his mind, he rode on.

Serenity frowned at the moon. This was ridiculous… she felt a bit angry at the dark haired mystery who was unfashionably late. Nonetheless, she missed the man, which ended up for her sitting down and waiting. It was a warm night, and the blonde fell quickly asleep, leaning against a tree trunk. 

Serenity woke up to the sound of galloping. She frowned again and looked up at the moon. It was a quarter past the willow tree. She got up and stomped on the ground, angry at Endymion for being this late. The sounds stopped, and all was quiet. Then, she felt the familiarity of strong arms around her waist and she leaned against the man. "Sorry I'm late…" 

Serenity shook her head helplessly, sighing into the warm air. She was spun around and kissed softly, the kisses slowly moving down to her neck. "You said you'll tell me about yourself today." she gasped softly.

"Yes… look. I…" Serenity was gently pushed away from Endymion's inviting warmth. "This'll be hard to believe, but I love you and I'm not suppose to." Serenity frowned. What's that supposed to mean? She didn't know. "Okay. First of all, I need to know if you love me, no matter who I am."

Serenity nodded. "Of course I love you." She pecked him on the lips and giggled. "And I'll always love you no matter who you are." she paused, thinking. "Who are you really?" She giggled again.

Serenity watched as Endymion paused, thinking, before saying, "This will be harder to believe, but I'm not human."

Serenity cocked an eyebrow and laughed. "You're not?" 

Endymion stared. She actually believed him? That was a first. "Yes… I'm a vampire." 

Serenity was goggling. "You ARE?" 

Endymion blinked. "Yes…" He snarled softly and grinned inwardly when he felt his canines sharpening to needle points. 

Serenity's jaws dropped. 

Endymion retracted his canines and went on with his usual plan. "Serenity, look. In the past, I've gone through many of your type, but you're different. I can't say how, but you are." He stopped, then continued, "Let's start from the beginning. I am the Lord of the World Beyond; it's in another dimension, but we manage to keep track of your time. Only a grown vampire or witch will be able to disform and travel to this dimension.

"There is a Council; they are in charge of passing Laws and basic maintenance of the World Beyond. I am in charge of all maintenance, and making sure that everyone obeys the Laws. Only now, I've broken the most important law of all. I've fallen in love with you." He leaned forward then and brushed his lips against hers. Looks like everything was going according to plan. The girl was under his spell all right. He chuckled softly to himself as she sighed dreamily. _Here we go… _He leaned in and kissed Serenity softly, trailing kisses down her neck. He felt his canine teeth sharpen, then he attacked, knowing that the girl hadn't felt anything. It had always been like this. They would wake up, surprised to be half-dead, and go to serve in the Castle.

Bright lights ripped his mind apart as he retreated, stunned. What was this girl? Endymion lifted his head slowly only to stare into a pair of blue eyes filled with confusion. How could she repel him like this? It was impossible. Impossible. Endymioin staggered up and looked at Serenity. You learn new things everyday…

Just so everyone knows, shortly after this chapter, I will post a fully detailed notice of this fic. It will be on hiatus at FFN, but will be frequently updated at my site. There will be some updates here though, I just don't have much time to write anymore. I am determined to finish all my stories that I started. More details in my profile, and even more in the fore-coming notice. Please be sure to read it. Thanks to all those who have encouraged me to keep going! I love you all! 


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: This is what you get when you write long Sailor Moon fics… ;_; You say too much IDOSMs. Yep. I don't own Sailor Moon. TT.TT

Title: Love Isn't Always Deadly

Author: baby bunnie

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Episode 7: Realizations

Serenity stole a glance at Endymion. This was awkward. They had been sitting like this for what must have been quite long, for the sky was slowly lighting up and it was past Quarter Moon. He was still kneeling there, head down, hair covering his now dull eyes. Serenity bit her lip and bit back a sob. Why was he acting like this? Did she disgust him that much? She was scared, scared enough that she couldn't say anything to him. Finally, Endymion shifted, and Serenity gave a start. First movement in what seemed like years. "Serenity… I'm sorry. I have to leave." A weak smile. "There are some things I need to clear up, some things that I'm sincerely confused about." Another faint smile and he stood up.

Serenity sucked in a breath. "I understand. Would I… would I see you again?" 

"Perhaps."

She flung herself into his arms, silent tears trailing down her cheeks. "I love you…" it came out as a whisper. 

"I know." Those words pierced Serenity's heart, and it hurt. He didn't say he loved her back. He didn't. She bit her lip hard till it started to bleed. Serenity felt his arms tighten around her and sniffed softly. "I wish you wouldn't leave me." She stood back and rubbed at her tears, smiling. "But if you do leave, you better come back. You better." 

A chuckle, a soft brush on the lips, then he was gone. Serenity ran after the disappearing white horse, her screams carried away by the wind. "Endymion! I'll be waiting for you to come back! Promise me! Endymion!" She collapsed on the ground, panting hard. 

__

I promise, my love.

Serenity gasped. "Endymion?" she whispered, eyes searching the field she had just now entered. The wind caressed her skin and lifted her hair. Serenity smiled. "I believe you. You'll be back, I just know it."

~

"My Lord!" Endymion flung around as Marine reformed in front of him. 

"What is it? I do not have time to deal with your silly chats." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Obviously ignoring his talk, Marine continued, "Why, back so soon? Have you already changed her? She is being sent to the palace, isn't she?" 

"No, she is not. Now if you will get out of my way." 

Marine huffed and frowned. "M'Lord, what do you mean she is not?"

Endymion looked away. "I released her."

A gasp was heard from Marine and Endymion snapped around. "My god! What- how? But the Elders-" she was cut off then.

"WHAT?!" Endymion winced and rubbed his ears. "Endymion, are you crazy? The Elders will go berserk on you!" Mina reformed and stomped on the ground. 

Endymion narrowed his eyes. "Next time you sneak around and I'm in the room, let out your signal." He nodded towards the back door. Mina stiffened and nodded slightly. "Good." 

"All right, back to the topic at hand. You can't be serious Endymion!" Mina cried.

"Do I look like I'm not?" Endymion looked at the blonde, amused at her antics.

"What are you going to say to the Elders? It's obvious that you failed this one." 

"Perhaps…" Endymion looked away wistfully.

"What about your status? What about Serenity? Can't you see she loves you?" 

Endymion winced inwardly but showed no expression on his face. A fake smile crept onto his lips and he sneered, lifting his upper lip. "They all love me, Mina. And they're all nothing to me, nothing but servants. What's one release going to do to me?" 

"Everything! The Elders relied on you to especially take Serenity because she was mentally strong. Yet, you failed to do so. They can easily take away your powers." Endymion just looked forward as Mina groaned. His feelings were churning inside him. Sure, the girl was different… but that doesn't mean anything, does it? He had met girls who were strong and powerful, but Serenity was… different. What was going on? He couldn't answer. 

"Endymion, you love her don't you? Truly… not just one of those "pretend" games, right? You have never betrayed the elders on a mission, nor have you released one as powerful as Serenity. Endymion, tell me, please." Mina begged him. 

Endymion's eyes flickered as the truth slammed into him. "Yes, I do. I do love her."

~

Serena cocked an eyebrow. She couldn't believe this. It's got to be a dream. This couldn't possibly be true. She reviewed the events that have happened for the past… day? She got kidnapped in the bathroom by vampires and witches, then met a guy who claimed he knew her in her "past life". The guy then "took her back to the past" to see herself in the past as someone called Serenity, and now the man's calling her a vampire and just fell before her. She had always dreamt of men falling at her feet, but not literally. She chuckled nervously and took a step back, only to be grabbed by Mina. "Hey! Let go of me! I want to go home! Let me go, or I'll report you to the police!"

Mina felt ready to burst. Without thinking, she wrenched Serena towards her and spoke, "What the hell do you think you're saying?" She whispered. "I thought you loved him. The only reason we accepted Serenity was because she loved him truly. He's ours, our Lord. You don't have the right to be with him. Damn it, you don't even love him do you? You care only about yourself, nothing else. Well, let me tell you something. Serenity loved him, but you're not her. You're nothing like her. If Serenity was here right now and she sees Endymion lying on the ground right before her, she would rush to him. But you? You're whining about going home. Don't you even care about him?" Mina scrubbed furiously at her tears, sniffing softly. She swallowed and looked at Serena. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. 

The girl had a strange expression on her face, like she was empty inside, as if something wild was fighting their way out. She turned and looked at her fellow leaders. They too, had stopped what they were doing and were looking at Serena. A strange wind was blowing and Mina stumbled backwards as energy was slammed into her. She heard a scream and threw her head up. The rest of the girls were fighting to even stand up. Amy was the one who let out the shrill. Raye clutched at Darien as the wind picked up. Mina knew Raye was talking, screaming, actually. But she was also positive no one could hear her. Mina threw a look at Serena. She gasped and covered her mouth. Oh god, this wasn't happening. Serena's hair had come out of their usual style and her eyes were closed. The aura of the Princess surrounded her and she was… shimmering. Her eyes opened and she looked at Mina. She took a step back. The wind had died down. No one spoke until Serenity said, "Minako." Wild Silver was unleashed and the power slammed into her, knocking her against a tree. She screamed as the world slipped away.

~

Endymion ran his hand through his hair and he plopped himself down onto the chair, propping a leg on a nearby table. He was exhausted. He hasn't fed today, and with the added pressure of the Serenity ordeal, he felt ready to collapse. Grunting, he got up and walked out the room, big, steady steps to the stables. Whistling for his horse, he jumped on and rode past the gates of the World Beyond, into the human world. A smile etched his lips and he cocked his head to one side. Raye reformed in front of him and jumped on behind. "Yes?" 

Raye laughed. Endymion had always enjoyed Raye laughing. _Like bells chiming in the wind_, he thought. "How did you know I wanted something?" 

"I guessed." He shrugged and kicked into high speed. Raye laughed again and he felt her arms circle his waist, her head leaning on his back. 

"So, I heard you released Serenity?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know." Endymion straightened, wanting to change the subject. They were arriving at Serenity's town now. Why did he take them here? He didn't know. 

"Have you fed today?" Endymion was thankful that she changed the subject. That was Raye, always knowing what you need. 

"No." 

"Endymion, that's not very wise. We're at a village anyway; drop off and grab someone." 

He cocked an eyebrow. "Grab? I didn't know that was your style, Raye." He teased her as he slid off. 

A groan was heard and he felt her punch him playfully. 

They both laughed as Endymion slung an arm around her shoulder. 

Mina narrowed her eyes at Endymion and Raye. What did the man think he was doing? This was ridiculous. Mina bit her lip when she saw a girl come out of a nearby house. This promises to get interesting, as the girl was Serenity. 

Serenity looked up at the laughter, expecting to see Mirin, her childhood friend. The sight that greeted her broke her heart. They weren't near, quite far away, actually, but she could still make out Endymion's form. And a more lithe figure at his side, a female, obviously. Serenity cast a glance to her basket on the ground beside her and bent down to retrieve it. Mother had instructed her to pick more plants for dyeing, expecting her back before dark. How was she to be back on time if she has to go the long way to avoid the two? Serenity chewed on her lip and tried to ignore the two. Curiosity got the better of her and she threw a glance in Endymion's direction only to find him gone. She blinked. Her mother's call startled her and she whirled around. 

"Serenity, you should get going. It's going to be dark soon." Her mother smiled.

"Yes." She nodded and lifted her skirts, picking her way around the mulch and finding the path to the mountains, where most of the dye plants are. 

~

Lita took a step forward and shifted her position so that her feet were firmly planted on the ground. She twisted her body into a defense stance and looked at Serenity's back, expecting her to turn. Turn she did, and Lita was caught off guard for a second as she smiled warmly. Her face changed into that of a wild animal and she threw a blast of power at Lita. She too, was knocked backwards, but being more experienced in situations like these, she stopped herself and brushed aside the Wild. Serenity snarled, and Lita wiped a small trail of blood on the corner of her mouth. She grinned as she realized Serenity hasn't changed. She was still mentally strong, except now they were dealing with a fully awakened vampire… no. That wasn't right. Serenity wasn't fully awakened, she was… barely awakened. A fully awakened Morpher at Serenity's power level would be much stronger. How she longed for a good challenge, and one's standing in front of her. Lita chuckled and cocked her head to the left, indicating that Serenity give her best shot. 

"Serenity…" 

The girl, recognizing the familiar voice, turned around slowly. For a moment, there was just staring, and silence. Serenity had gone into a strange mood again, eyes blank as she started swaying back and forth. 

Endymion groaned softly when a gust of wind swept by, identifying itself as Silver power. It was Serenity's aura, he could feel it. He opened his eyes, only to see her ready to charge at Lita. Gathering the last bit of his energy, he stumbled up, unnoticed, and muttered her name. She had heard him, for she turned and went into a trance. Endymion watched with half-closed eyes as she came out of it, then tripped the rest of his way towards her, taking her into his arms. His energy let out, and they both fell. Endymion closed his eyes and felt soft hands brushing his bangs aside, whispering loving words to him. "Serenity…" He reached up blindly. 

Raye looked behind her shoulder for what seemed the hundredth time during the past minute. Serenity was with Endymion still, and it doesn't look like either has moved much. 

"Raye, we must hurry and paralyze her. You know that she'll be found if we don't. Her signal is unique, there aren't many like hers." Raye nodded at Amy's words, silently agreeing with her. Once again, she drifted in and out of the Void, feeling herself casting powers into it. A mental snap, the only way to describe the feeling, stated that the power globe of the Witch's Circle was ready. It wasn't as strong as the real one, since she and Mina were half witches, but it would paralyze Serenity, all the same. 

~

Serenity sighed and plopped herself on the grass. She needed yarrow still, and she couldn't find any fresh ones. The sky was dimming, sunlight waning, and the horizon a light tinge of pink and orange. The sun had mostly disappeared, and she knew she ought be heading back soon. As hard as she tried, she still couldn't get the image of Endymion and the girl out of her mind. Who was the girl? Why was Endymion with her? Did he truly love her? She didn't know, and she sighed again. She was tired, and she needed a good night's rest. Without hesitating, she staggered up and started back home. 

A shadowy figure leapt out at her and covered her mouth, taking away her ability to scream. Her hands were thrown roughly behind her back and she was thrust forward, a meaning she took as to move. Her hands hurt, and she faintly recalled her basket of dye plants that she worked so hard to collect. She managed to utter a sob and tried to shake the tears that were now rolling down her face. Her captor stopped for a moment, as if hesitating, but went on a second after, thrusting her body forward. She noticed quite a few things about her captor as they walked. As much as her hands hurt, the grip on them was gentle in a soothing way. The way he pushed her to keep her working was firm but not harsh. It seems he didn't intend harm to her in any way. That thought alone calmed Serenity down enough to take notice of where they were going. They had somehow strayed away from her path home and was on an almost intelligible road. Dry leaves covered it so that the road could barely be seen, yet, it was so clear to her captor, who seemed to know exactly where they were going. 

They turned off the road at an oak tree and her hands were released. It was still too dark to see the person's face, so Serenity just followed, trying to keep silent the way the figure was. It was strange how he could walk on dry leaves without making a sound, for they pretty much cracked right under your feet. The person stopped so suddenly that Serenity bumped into him, gasping in surprise and rubbing at her sore head. She heard a chuckle, a chuckle from him whom she had missed so much, from him whom she thought had betrayed her and was still wavering about his actions from earlier. She staggered back a few steps and felt herself coming into contact with the tree behind her. The gag was gently untied from her face and her hand shot up to her mouth. 

"No…" She felt his hand touch hers, removing it from her face. "Don't do that…" He spoke so softly that she could barely hear him. His thumb traced her jawbone, then a hand trailed to her neck, wounding itself with her hair. She swallowed a sigh. She wasn't going to let him do this to her, betray her once again. All thoughts fled from Serenity when he brushed his lips against hers, licking her mouth for permission. 

Serenity jerked and pushed him back, watching as he staggered for one moment, and ran. She could feel his shock, and her the leaves behind her finally crack as he stumbled and righted himself. He was confused, she could feel it. Were they connected? She didn't want to know. He was running after her now, and Serenity slowly gave up, letting herself be caught. "Endymion… please…"

"What? What did I do? Why are you doing this? Why are you running?" There was so much confusion and begging in the voice that Serenity broke down, sobbing into his arms. 

"Why are _you_ doing this to me? You promised me that you loved me, and yet you're with her." The words just tumbled out, as if she had no control over her voice. 

"Her? Who?" 

Serenity bit her lip. He wouldn't even admit it. "That girl…"

"Girl…?" There was still confusion in his voice. 

"Yes, damn it! Why won't you just admit that?! That you love someone else, and you've lied to me?" Serenity could hear the tremor in her own voice.

"What are you talking about?! I've broken every single law just to be with you, to see you and touch you and taste you… to know that you're here. I've gone through everything; I've lied to the Elders, I was almost tempted to kill Marine, hell, I've even appointed you guardians to ensure your safety!" 

Serenity's head spun at the words. She didn't understand a single thing he had said. Looking up, she sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, muttering but four words. "Do you love me?"

She watched as his eyes sparkled, reverting to a cloudy look. There was silence, then he kissed her, gently at first, then begging for entrance. Serenity sighed into his mouth and parted her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to play with his hair. She pulled away a little while after and whispered, "Answer me…"

She watched as he hesitated, then…

"Yes." 


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Title: Love Isn't Always Deadly

Author: baby bunnie

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Episode 8: Truth Amongst Reality

Serenity giggled to herself as she thought about Endymion. They had been meeting for many a weeks now, both of them drowning in the simplicity of it all. They would meet, and then spent the night together, discussing the mysteries of their future. By dawn, Serenity would be weary and desperate for sleep, and she would fall asleep in his arms, waking up later only to find him gone. She would then tromp home, swathed with disappointment of his departure.

He was sweet to her, however, and Serenity felt thrills whenever he was near, as if something exciting was always about to happen. Yet, it was always the same; soft whispers in her ear, long fingers tickling her to tease, and gentle kisses that marvelled Serenity.

But he was never there when Serenity wakes up; she wondered if he felt remorse for his actions. Another giggle escaped her throat. She simply couldn't imagine in any way that Endymion would feel regret. It was simply not him. She threw her legs up in the air and swung up, spinning her body into a sitting position on the bed. She would go see him today, and she would come home the next morning missing him. It was like an everyday thing now.

Serenity got up and strolled over to her window. She would see the willow tree and the moon as well. It would near the tree's peak soon. Once again, she slung her cloak clumsily around her shoulders and fastened the cords around her neck. Going out to the stables, she whistled and waited until Kei appeared. Then, she jumped on the mare's back and set off, heading towards the Clearing.

Endymion was late. Late enough that Serenity woke up to see that it was dawn and he had never came. Had he forgotten about her? What was going on? She signed, disappointed, and stood up dusting herself off. Kei had been guarding her. Serenity smiled and stroked the mare's soft mane, whispering words of affection.

A sound reached Serenity's ears, distant, but clear. Sucking in a breath, she shifted her weight just enough to see behind her. Her eyes darted around with unease, scanning the sweeping hordes of blooming periwinkles around the clearing. Dawn was always beautiful here; the sun would let its weakest rays through the trees, leaving a soft splash of honey light here and there. Birds were starting to wake as well, chirping the start of the day from unseen havens. There was a wholeness that completed everything that dawn stands for when you stand there, and one can wonder about the wonders of life for until the noon sun beats down on you repeatedly. That wholeness, however, was disrupted by the faintest sound that stands out so much, the sound of an individual other that yourself.

Serenity clasped her hands together and lay her head on the horse's flanks, waiting for the sound to identify itself. She had no intention of hiding, not that she could. It was a clearing, and by running to surrounding trees would generate too much noise. And what if it was Endymion? She couldn't rule that possibility out of her mind.

* * *

Endymion shuffled towards the clearing, feeling demure about Serenity's expected departure. She was going to be unhappy again. And this time, it wasn't due to forgetfulness… or perhaps it was. He had unexpectedly walked upon a group of bloodthirsty demons outside the gate and had got rid of them quite easily. Unfortunately, he managed to cover himself in blood, and had to go back and change. It was then that Raye arrived and dragged him towards the Conference room. There was a meeting today with the Elders and he had completely forgotten. Raye had taken care of that. The meeting was awkward, as the Lord's usual graven look and discerning add-ins had completely vanished. Instead, he was fidgeting and nodded at everything said. The meeting would have continued, but was randomly stopped. He still could not believe that he had told Serenity to wait for him on a day of a meeting. For once in his life, he felt despaired.

Parting the shrubbery that led him to the agreed spot, he walked in, eyes searching. Immediately, his eyes set itself on a white horse… and the figure laying on it.

Serenity hopped up at the sight of Endymion and ran into his arms, clutching at the fabric of his shirt tightly, burrowing her face in his chest. She felt his arms go around her, tightening, and she looked up. "You're late…"

Serenity noticed no response, only the look in his eyes. She couldn't tell what it was and didn't quite feel like pursuing. Sighing, she let go of him and walked towards the horse, sitting beside her. Approaching footsteps was heard and she closed her eyes and leaned against the willow tree. The footsteps stopped, and rustling of fabric was heard as Endymion bent down. She felt his fingers brush her bangs aside, then his lips on her own, pressing in, demanding more. Serenity relented and reached for his face, pulling him towards herself. Soft kisses trailed down to her neck and there was a mumble of incoherent words.

"What…?" Serenity pried herself from his arms unwillingly.

"Nothing… and I know I'm late." Serenity heard the hesitation in his voice and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to take you back with me. I want you to stay with me through the Seasons." It came out as mumbles and mutters under his breath and Serenity giggled.

"I can't understand you…" She laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck, plastering herself on him. She waited patiently as he repeated his sentence in a whisper, stroking her cheeks while talking. "Seasons? You mean all year?"

"No… the…" A red hue crept up Endymion's cheeks and startled Serenity. _Was he blushing?_ She wanted to know badly, but how could she ask such a question?

"What is it?" She probed gently, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

"Every vampire has… his or her seasons… where, well… they-" He paused and coughed, as if embarrassed. Serenity figured that he was obviously uncomfortable with this topic.

"I won't laugh… if it's a laughing matter at all." She nodded her head firmly, earning a chuckle from Endymion.

"That's not it…" She held her breath as he bent close, breath brushing her cheeks. Leaning towards her ear, Serenity enjoyed the closeness as he whispered three words. "Heating, bonding, and mating."

Serenity's eyes widened and she shot up, staring at Endymion in surprise.

"What?!"

* * *

Bwaha. I am alive! What, no fear? All right. I have no excuse for updating, just hopes that you have enjoyed this super short chapter. Chapter 9 will be up very soon because I have really finished the whole story this time, and I am starting the sequel already. And since this Chapter is so short, Chap 9 will be up really, really soon… like 3 or 4 days. :) 


	9. Episode 9

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Episode 9- Wild Silver

* * *

Raye looked at the others and nodded towards the energy, then back at Serena and Darien. If they were going to attack and hope to succeed, it was now. Thrusting her arms directly out in front of her, she lifted the power and willed it to attack. Serena hadn't sensed anything. It was a good sign, a great sign, in fact. She hoped Darien would keep her busy, even if he doesn't intend to.

As the power moved at a steady speed towards the hunched over blonde, Raye could feel the power of her friends as the combined what strength they have left. It's n_ot even half of what Serena has right now…_The thought had her thinking of chewing her fingernails.

There was a slight tensing of muscles in both sides, then Raye watched in horror as Serena turned around, eyes red with fury. Dimly, Raye realized the others were horror-stricken as well. Now what…? Everything was in slow motion as Serena raised her hands, getting ready to send a blast of Wild Power at them. Time froze as Raye closed her eyes.

Serenity

Serenity stared at Endymion for what must have been more than a minute, studying closely his red-tinted face and irregular breath closely. Finally, she spoke her ultimate question. "Bonding…?"

There was a soft gulp, then, "Yes. It's an exchange of blood, basically."

"A… what…? So… what happens? You bite me?" While Serenity found this information strangely interesting, she could tell Endymion wasn't exactly having the time of his life. Even so, she had always thought it fun to tease someone, and she just couldn't resist teasing Endymion. Not when he was on his edge. She grinned inwardly at his reddened face, realizing that the color would not be subsiding for awhile.

Serenity blinked when Endymion responded, "Yeah, you could say that."

"You were… serious…?"

"Of course."

Serenity gulped. "Um… so when do these _seasons_ start?"

She watched as something flickered in his eyes. "Soon."

"Is there a particular date…?"

"No. It's usually triggered by something." A meaningful glance was thrown in her direction and Serenity felt butterflies attack her stomach.

"Oh." She mentally slapped herself. That's all she could say- oh. She could have said something else, but nope. It had to be as stupid as "oh."

She pouted as Endymion chuckled at her response, then tensed as he moved forward, reaching for her. She let herself fall into his arms, no resistance. Rubbing her cheek against the smooth fabric of his shirt, she sighed and breathed in his scent. "Take me somewhere."

"What?" She felt his voice vibrations.

"Take me somewhere… you know? On the horse, to a field, somewhere! I don't care where… as long as it's with you." Serenity could imagine the gentle smile that spreads on his face.

"Of course, Serenity… of course."

* * *

Amy crossed her fingers and hoped that Serenity would be too late. The void and power itself would automatically revert Serenity to her present form, back to the original Serena Tsukino. But if Serenity destroys the void before it can work its healings on her, then all was lost. There was no way they could perform another void or power as large as this one. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy knew the others were hoping, with her, that a miracle would happen, and somehow, Serenity would fumble… or something of the sort.

A miracle did happen… unexpectedly.

Amy could have screamed in joy and relief when Endymion reached up and clutched Serenity's arm, restraining her from stopping the void. She watched intently as Endymion smiled weakly at her and watched as she smiled back. She watched as Serenity remembered her current situation and then she turned. And the void surrounded her, casting her powers and emotions aside, purifying her soul. Amy watched, and felt, as the Silver in the air diminished, the Wild disappeared… and then she sighed… and like the others, collapsed.

* * *

Serenity giggled at Endymion's antics. He was searching for a yarrow plant. It had been three moons since they have been together. Were they really together? Was Endymion in trouble? She could often feel worry and nervousness churn inside of her. What would be come of her if he got in trouble? He did say he had broken a rule by falling in love with her… most of all, what would happen to him?

She cocked her eyebrows and leaned back into his arms, resting a hand on his. "Change me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I know you're past your first season… so it's the bonding right? Go ahead." Serenity flung her hair past her shoulder, revealing her bare neck.

"Now? What? Serenity, I can't…"

"Oh yeah… what happened the last time?" She turned around and punched his chest playfully.

"You were resisting me…" Endymion had a frown on his face.

"I was what?"

"Resisting me. You have strong telepathy powers, you know that?" Endymion's face stretched into a gentle smile.

"I was so not! I didn't even know until you told me a moon ago." Serenity retorted, glaring at him.

"Of course you didn't. You weren't supposed to."

"Then how could I resist you?" Serenity paused, eyes twinkling. "How _could_ I resist you?" She placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward, strategically putting her face close to his.

Her seducing look faltered and broke down, however, when Endymion smirked back, just as tempting. Serenity laughed out loud and collapsed in his arms, hands tangled in his silky black hair. "You need to work on seducing others."

"Oh really…" Serenity inhaled sharply as she was pulled mercilessly into his arms and propped on his knees quicker than the naked eye could follow. "Let's try it again… and since you know…" He trailed off.

"Since I know… what?" Serenity whispered, looking into his eyes.

"About me. More than you should…" A sharpness pierced her throat and she screamed.

* * *

I have been informed… by you guys… :) That this story is very confusing. And yes, I admit, after re-reading what I've wrote, it is. However, I would like to add that it's not finished yet, and when it is, everything will be revealed. I'm not a fan of sudden endings, but everything this fic has gone through so far is indicating (to me) a sudden ending. This story is undergoing heavy editing right now. Edited version might be posted as a separate fic… or just replaced.

I've noticed a few sharp readers. :) Lady E1, especially. I'll give you a hint though, if you're reading this: The girls are starting to realize things that they hadn't thought of earlier, and Endymion (in Episode 6) did not faint because it was part of the plan. He didn't expect it at all. ;) That's all I'm saying. If I say more you're gonna figure it out. XD

And just to clear something up, _Darien_ released _Serena_, while _Serenity_ repelled _Endymion._ Two different things happened at two different times. Darien released Serena (present) because he actually found himself falling in love with her and he was scared (though he never admitted it) and didn't understand his feelings. (He's the lord, after all :)) However, Serenity repelled Endymion (past) because… well, you'll see.

Review! :3


End file.
